A quien pertenezco
by NanaeTsuki
Summary: Después de tanto luchar, el cuerpo y alma quedan sin fuerzas. Al termino de la guerra y tras la muerte de un ser amado, Heero se enfrenta al terner que encontrarse un nuevo motivo para exisitir. 2x1 3*1 -Pospuesto-
1. El inicio de todos los males, ¿o bienes?

__

**Disclaimer:**

_Los personajes de GW no me pertenecen, sólo los tomo prestados. Sin más, disfrutenlo._

* * *

**_Capitulo 1_**

**El inicio de todos los males, ¿o bienes? **

Aceleraba cuanto podía, el terreno no ayudaba y su motocicleta no daba para más. Mientras, tras de el tres MS que le seguían de cerca y disparaban, si contaba con que ya estaba herido, con un par de costillas rotas y un brazo que sangraba, sus alternativas eran demasiado escasas. Lo único que tenía como protección era el casco de la moto, que igual no ayudaría mucho si alguno de los MS lograba dispararle.

Y tan inoportuno como sólo para él podía serlo, vio frente a él una amplia grieta en el terreno... No podía virar ahora, lo Mobiles Suits estaban ya demasiado cerca, aceleró, buscando que la motocicleta aguantase un esfuerzo extra, que de alguna forma lo ayudara a llegar al otro lado. A duras penas la máquina logró aumentar la velocidad... pero no lo suficiente como para atravesar el abismo.

Su cuerpo golpeó contra una roca, y cayó estrepitosamente hasta el suelo. Los pilotos de losMS verificaron que se encontraba en el fondo y que su motocicleta se encontraba sobre una de sus piernas... nadie podría sobrevivir a eso. El general anunció la retirada.

Pero sobreestimaron su suerte, ya que no era otro que el soldado Heero Yuy quien se encontraba en aquella lastimera y dolorosa situación. Vivo... apenas.

Sentía la sangre escaparse de su cuerpo por sus heridas. Él dolor era intenso y profundo, incluso el auto-detonarse había dolido menos, ya que se había quedado inconsciente casi al instante. Ya no podía esperar más que la muerte, no esperaría un milagro como en aquel entonces... y sin embargo...

Encendió el localizador...

—¿Tr... Tro-wa? —trato de llamar, con una voz completamenteinaudible

Estaba mal... todo su ser lo estaba, su alma, su cuerpo... estaba herido, estaba agotado, desangrándose, no podía más. Su cuerpo y ser habían luchado tanto por tanto tiempo, ya sin descanso, sin esperanzan, sin que proteger, sin un motivo para seguir con vida... Había luchado tanto. Solo... ya no esperaba nada, ya no tenia nada más que pudieran quitarle sino la vida. Nada mas que perder...

Y con ese pensamiento... sus ojos que se habían mantenido apenas abiertos, su vista, empañada entre la sangre, el sudor y el dolor de las heridas y la pérdida, cedieron al peso de sus párpado...

Ya no había motivos para vivir... ya no deseaba vivir.

* * *

Sintió su corazón salir de su pecho por la fuerza y rapidez con la que palpitaba.

Cuando lo encontró, el cuerpo de Heero estaba deshecho... su brazo, su pierna, su rostro.

Con cuidado quitó el casco para revisar su pulso... existente, pero débil. Muy débil. La impotencia inundo su pecho, mas un rezago de esperanza le mantuvo para completar su misión auto-impuesta... tenía que rescatarlo. Una vez más, arrebatárselo a la muerte... traerlo de vuelta... aún consiente que tal vez no fuese lo que el chico deseaba, no lo dejaría...

Se apresuró a apagar el comunicador para evitar que el enemigo los hallase. Quitó la maquina ya hecha añicos que se encontraba sobre Heero. Tomó a el cuerpo del japonés, tratando de no lastimarlo aun más. No obstante, al tratar de cargarlo, un borbotón de sangre salió de su boca... seguramente tendría hemorragia interna.

Tenía que apresurarse o lo perdería.

Llevó y recostó a Heero en la parte trasera del camión, después de poner torniquetes para las heridas externas. Y, aun tratando de guardar la compostura hasta llegar al volante, su manos tiemblan ante la idea... una vez más le tenía al borde de la muerte, una vez más... Como si no hubiese sido suficiente el dolor entorno al niño, las pérdidas, el entrenamiento, la guerra... como si todo el sufrimiento no hubiese bastado. Fuese como si la sola idea le hiciera perder su tan estimado control de sí mismo.

Acelero.

No.

No quería... no lo aceptaría... se rehusaba a verlo morir.

* * *

Sus ojos se abrieron lentamente, tratando de habituarse a la luz... ¿acaso todo había sido una pesadilla?

Miró a su alrededor, seguro no estaba en su departamento, el escenario mayormente blanco, el incesante pitido de una maquina a su lado... un hospital. Trató de moverse, pero el dolor se lo impidió. Suspiro lentamente al evaluar el daño, y nuevamente, intentó levantarse.

—No te muevas —ordenó una voz conocida.

—Trowa, —exclamó Heero tratando de disimular su desconcierto— ¿cómo...?

—Está bien. Ahora estás bien.

El cuerpo de Heero aún se encontraba débil, delicado... y entre las sábanas blancas a su alrededor, el yeso en su brazo y pierna y los vendajes, se veía especialmente vulnerable. Sólo él le concía realmente, de formas más profundas de las que los demás pudieran siquiera imaginar... sabía mucho mejor que cualquiera el verdadero ser tras el supuesto "soldado perfecto"... Y le dolía más que de lo que a nadie el verlo así.

—¿Dónde...?

—En el hospital, ¿dónde más?

Ese era el sin igual e incomparable tono de la voz de Dúo, que entraba triunfante a la habitación.

—¿Cómo está nuestra bella durmiente? —Pregunto el trenzado con una amplia sonrisa en sus labios, guiándose hasta estar a un lado de la cama.

—Dúo... —regañó con suavidad la voz de Quatre.

—¿Qué...? —exclamó Heero al ver el yeso de su brazo.

—Barton te trajo —aclaró Wufei también desde la puerta.

—¡Claro! ¡Eres un chico con suerte! —de nuevo Dúo.

—Tanta que terminó en un cama de hospital... —dijo Heero sarcástico.

—Mmh... supondré que el regreso de tu sarcasmo quiere decir que estás mejor.

—¿Regreso?

—Heero... estuviste a punto de morir —anunció un preocupado Quatre—. Tuviste mucha fiebre esta semana... delirabas... Pero parece que ya estás mucho mejor.

—Jajaja claro, cualquiera con enfermera las 24 horas se recupera más rápido —dijo entre risas Dúo.

—Mnh...

—O sí, yo sé que te mueres por saber quién se la paso de velador toooodo este tiempo.

—Di algo que valga la pena o cállate.

—¿Sabes qué...? —Alerta de inicio de discusión.

—Barton —interrumpió Wufei al trenzado.

Heero sólo miró a Trowa, que permanecía sentado a su lado, mirando, y aun así, pareciendo distante...

—Si, —Dúo... otra vez— resulta que hasta de ángel de la guarda hizo papel, porque ni idea de cómo te encontró, además de que se la pasó aquí noche y día, aunque no veo para qué si tienes enfermeras de verdad y...

—Maxwell... —ahora llamó Wufei— ¡Cállate!

—Mmmh

Dúo miro a Wufei e hizo un puchero que no dejó más que desarmado a Wufei, quien no puedo hacer más que suspirar rendido ante el gesto del otro chico. A pesar de todo, el parlanchín de Dúo era suficientemente convincente... y algo manipulador.

* * *

Al cabo de unos minutos, Trowa se encontraba pensativo en la sala de espera, mirando hacia la habitación donde aún se encontraba Heero.

—El doctor solo lo está revisando, no tienes de qué preocuparte —dijo Quatre a sus espaldas haciéndole voltear, ofreciéndole un poco de café y una de sus más cálidas sonrisas— Él está bien ahora.

Trowa desvió por momento su mirada del rubio, centrándola en le vaso térmico en sus manos.

—¿Sigues molesto por lo que dijo? —se atrevió a preguntar luego de un rato, en ese tono sereno tan característico en él.

Quatre sonrió con algo de dificultad, sentándose a su lado.

—Aunque sé que lo que dijo fue por la fiebre, él... fue muy hiriente —admitió el menor.

—Sabes que no es algo que diría normalmente, ¿no es así?

—Es por eso que... él no lo diría, pero aun así es lo que piensa de mí.

—No lo tomes tan personal —dijo Trowa, más en sugerencia que en amonestación.

—Sé que también le dijo algo a Dúo, aunque él no quiera decirme —afirmó Quatre—. Si fuera diferente Dúo hubiera pasado noche y día aquí, pero algo hizo que lo evitara.

—Sé que lo que dijo no fue agradable, pero él no era consiente de sus palabras. Él luchaba contra sus demonios.

—Hubiera sido más fácil creerlo si hubiera dicho cualquier otra cosa... es... tú siempre lo justificas.

Trowa volvió su mirada a Quatre, que ahora se encontraba cabizbajo, aparenteme dolido, porque no le daba la razón, pero ¿cómo podría?... Heero tenía fiebre... demasiada, difícilmente era consiente de lo que decía o dejaba de decir.

—Sólo quisiera que alguna vez te pusieras de mi parte —musita Quatre, con los ojos clavados en suelo, mientras las lágrimas se acumulaban en ellos.

Ahora Trowa le miraba consternado, abrió su boca como para decir algo, pero no alcanzó a decir más cuando el doctor salió de la habitación de Heero a su encuentro.

—Ya le hicimos un chequeo, parece que ya está estable, pero lo mejor será que permanezcan esta noche en observación y si mañana todo está bien, podremos darlo de alta.

—Gracias —dijo Trowa luego de unos segundos, ya que Quatre ni siquiera subía la mirada.

El doctor se fue.

—Puede que sus palabras hayan sido hirientes, —Trowa manejo a decir unos intantes después de que el doctor les dejara— pero no puedes culpar a alguien por las acciones que realiza cuando no es consiente de ellas, y tú deberías saberlo.

—Heero aún me culpa por lo que pasó con el sistema cero.

—Sabes que no es cierto —concluyó Trowa levantándose—. Gracias por el café.

Quatre se quedó en la sala de espera, mirando aun al suelo, con su café entre las manos, pensativo, algo molesto, celoso... ¿qué había hecho Heero para merecerse tantas consideraciones de parte de Trowa? ¿Qué podía ofrecerle a Trowa que él mismo no pudiera? ¿Realmente lo que Trowa buscaba era ese tipo de ser sin emociones?

Odiaba pensar de ese modo, ser tan emocional, ser tan rudo con Heero en sus solos pensamientos, pero no podía evitarlo... ¿Por qué si él realmente amaba a Trowa...? ¿Por qué él sólo...? Las lágrimas continuaron su trayecto silencioso por sus mejillas... dolía... dolía enserio...

* * *

Lamentaba dejar a Quatre en ese estado, sabía cómo, en esencia, Heero había herido a Quatre, porque sabía perfectamente el valor que el árabe le daba a las palabras, porque apesar de las incontables veces que tanto él mismo como Heero le habían asegurado que ya no importaba, seguía cargando con su propia culpa. No podía perdonarse... así que no era capaz de aceptar el perdón que los demás le ofrecían... de alguna forma... ahora todos parecen tan similares.

—¿Puedo pasar? —Preguntó Trowa desde la puerta, sabiendo que Dúo estaba con Heero.

—¡Claro, amigo Tro! —sobra decir que el que dijo eso fue Dúo.

—¿Cómo te sientes? —preguntó a Heero.

—Como si una motocicleta me hubiera caído encima —contestó con ironía.

—Eso pensé.

Dúo miró la leve sonrisa en los labios de Trowa... no recordaba haberlo visto sonreír antes, era algo extraño considerando que lo dicho por Heero no tenía la gran gracia... tal vez cosa de ellos dos.

—¿Quatre está molesto? —Preguntó Heero inesperadamente.

—Algo... ¿por qué lo preguntas?

Heero sólo bajo y desvió levemente la mirada.

—¿Por? —preguntó el japonés sin dar respuesta.

—Dijiste ciertas cosas mientras estabas semi-consietne, cuando tenías fiebre.

—Mnh...

—Eh, Q-chan no es rencoroso, al rato se le olvida, —animó Dúo— además eran delirios de la bella durmiente y nada más, aunque debo confesar que da miedo escuchar tus declaraciones a media conciencia...

—¿Declaraciones? — inquirió Heero, interrumpiendo

—Ah... nada, olvídalo, hablo para mí.

—¿Por qué no dices las cosas claramente?

—Por la misma razón que tú te callas todo lo que piensas de nosotros y resultas diciéndolas cuando estás moribundo —contestó Dúo elevando el tono de la voz.

—¿Y ahora te molesta? —Preguntó Heero desafiante.

—Suficiente —intervino Trowa al ver que Dúo estaba a punto de estallar—. No es momento para discutir esto.

Dúo sólo salió de la habitación azotando la puerta tras él. ¡Ese idiota! No podía, nadie podía hablar bien con él, ¡cómo podría cuando se es tan fuertemente juzgado por alguien a quien se le intenta agradar con todo y nunca resulta nada bien!

—Estamos aquí por él, debería agradecer que nos preocupamos, pero en vez de eso se pone a atacarnos, como si nosotros le hubiéramos hecho esto... ese maldito bastardo intento de soldado perfecto... —decía al tiempo que salía del hospital, con Quatre siguiéndolo sin que él se diera cuenta, no porque el chico se ocultara, sino porque por si propia rabia, Dúo no se percataba de su presencia.

—¿Dúo? ¿qué paso? —Peguntó el rubio una vez en la acera.

—Nada —masculló dejándose caer en la banca de la parada de autobuses—. Es solo... Heero sigue siendo Heero.

* * *

—Sería más fácil si supiera lo que se supone que dije —musitó el moreno cuando se encontró solo con Trowa.

El más alto apartó la vista de la puerta, donde había permanecido siguiendo el trayecto seguido por Dúo en su partida. Mira a Heero, algo espectante, más sereno responde a la cuestión, sin poder dar muchos detalles, más por consideración a los otros dos ex-pilotos.

—Sólo puedo decirte que lastimaste la zona más frágil dentro de ambos.

—... ¿Y...?

—¿Wufei? Aparentemente también le dijiste algo, pero no parece molesto.

—¿Y... a ti?

—A todos.

Heero se quedó un momento en silencio, pensativo, sin mirar a Trowa, ofreciéndole su perfil, hasta que luego de un par de segundos, atinó a preguntar, sin estar muy seguro de desear saber la respuesta:

—¿Qué dije?

Trowa tomo una silla y la acercó para quedar a su lado.

—¿Sabes por qué Dúo se burla?

—Porque es Dúo...

—Porque él estaba conmigo cuando me preguntaste...

Heero bajó la mirada en ese momento, duda, insertidumbre...

Recordó lo que Dúo había mencionada la palabra "declaraciones"...

Si su subconsciente le había traicionado al grado de herir a Quatre y a Dúo en su punto débil... entonces, ¿era posible que...?


	2. El peso de cada palabra

**Disclaimer: **_Los personajes de GW no me pertenecen, sólo los tomo prestados. _

**Nota: **_Recuerdos de personajes en cursiva, pensamientos entre comillas._

* * *

**_Capitulo 2_**

**El peso de cada palabra**

Sentía el calor subir a sus mejillas, su mirada ahora se encontraba sobre sus manos, que movía de forma casi nerviosa... ¿El soldado perfecto estaba nervioso? No tenía idea de las palabras que pudieran haber salido de su boca, no era consiente de lo que aquellas pudieran representar... las consecuencias de éstas o de su valía. Sí aunado a eso se tenía en cuenta que habían sido dichas al siempre indescifrable Trowa, de reacciones siempre tan calmas, neutras... sin brindarle siquiera una pista...

¿Declaración?

—¿Estás bien? —Apenas una muestra casi imperceptible de emoción en la voz del ex-piloto 03... ¿preocupación? ¿por él?

Al antes agobiante calor que se había extendido en su cuerpo, ahora le remplazaba un terrible escalofrío, a pesar de su temperatura, a pesar de las mejillas ruborizadas...

Trowa posó su mano en la frente de Heero, lo que sólo logró intensificar el sonrojo, más aun cuando quitó los mechones de cabello húmedos de la frente del chico. Para el menor todo era confuso, aún le dolía el cuerpo, la cabeza; se sentía agotado, sin saber reaccionar a los roces de su piel, a tan leve caricia nunca antes recibida. Era como si todo diera vueltas a su alrededor, estaba mareado y...

—Tienes fiebre —anunció Trowa recostándolo—. Voy por un doctor.

Apenas se levantó sintió la mano de Heero retenerlo.

—¿Me dejarás solo? —era de vuelta el tono de sus delirios, mucho más sensible, mucho más frágil, vulnerable, sin ningún rezago de frialdad.

Las pupilas dilatadas al grado que sus ojos eran prácticamente negros, las mejillas rojas... una imagen completamente ajena a Heero y, aunque no lo aceptaría a viva voz, le provocaba ternura a un extremo que nunca antes nada, sino la misma Midii al llorar, le había causado.

Trowa oprimió le botón para pedir asistencia al cuarto, mientras permanecía al lado de Heero, acariciando su cabello. Eso le calmaba, o al menos le había aliviado de las pesadillas durante la semana anterior. Eran tan cálido y delicado... cerrando los ojos por breves instantes, como tratando de preservar la esencia de la caricia...

—¿Eres mi ángel guardián? —preguntaba nuevamente el moreno—. ¿Por qué... te preocupas por mí?

—¿Te molesta?

Heero negó con la cabeza

—Tú... siempre has cuidado de mí... sólo pensé...

Esos hermosos ojos azules le miraban casi en súplica, con esa voz tan vulnerable. A cada roce sentía la temperatura de Heero aumentado alarmantemente. Oprimió nuevamente el botón, esperando que llegaran pronto.

—Pensé que si era así... —pasó, incapaz de terminar la frase.

—Estoy aquí... No tienes que preocuparte más por estar solo.

Los ojos de Heero se cerraron fuerte y dolorosamente. Trowa, aunque no abiertamente, concordaba con la teoría de Quatre, que todo cuanto decía Heero, si bien no era conciente de ello por la fiebre, era lo que realmente sentía y pensaba, todo lo que normalmente callaría...

El cuerpo en la cama empezó a temblar, como si llorara, un sin derramar ni una sola lágrima, simplemente cerrando herméticamente los ojos, mientras cubría su boca con una de sus manos. se veía tan distinto, tan sumamente frágil... necesitado. Todos se preocuparon la primera vez que le vieron así... su voz, sus modos, sus ojos... ¿Ese era el niño antes de ser "re-programado" para convertirlo en el piloto de Gundam 01?

—Todo esta estará bien ahora... —susurró Trowa, volviendo a acariciar el cabello del niño— ya no tienes que luchar.

Para cuando llegó el doctor y la enfermera, Heero se encontraba más tranquilo, dormido, y si bien su temperatura no había bajado, por lo menos había dejado de subir. Le pidieron a Trowa salir al tiempo que inyectaban alguna especie de medicamento en la intravenosa de Heero. Asintió e hizo caso a la instrucción, mas de tanto en tanto volteaba a la habitación. Aún cuando los doctores se suponía cuidaban de él, no podía evitar preocuparse por el estado de Heero... simplemente, nunca había podido dejar de preocuparle.

Quatre le pedía ponerse de su parte... de alguna forma, que le defendiera a él en vez de a Heero, pero... Quatre siempre había contado con alguien que cuidara de él, que se ocupara de él, una familia, sirvientes, los Maganac... La mayor parte de su vida, Heero había dependido únicamente de él mismo, era obvio como había tenido que aprender a sobrevivir por su cuenta, más evidentemente en el hecho de que sabía curarse sus propias fracturas, reparar sus esguinces, los huesos dislocados... porque tenía que aprender...

Cuando auto-detonó su Gundam, a pesar de que entonces apenas lo conocía, admiraba su valentía, su entrega, su fuerza... Pero ahora, acabada la guerra, tal cual se lo había dicho a Quatre, una parte de él ya no deseaba ser fuerte, porque "cuando eres fuerte todos dejan que hagas las cosas por ti mismo... te dejan solo".

"Solo" ¿Cuántas veces entre sueños y delirios había dicho esa palabra?

Heero no lo aceptaría consiente, pero la muerte de Relena le había afectado en formas sumamente dolorosas, profundas... Esa vez había sido la primera que lo había visto llorar. En silencio y sin nadie más.

¿Por qué lo protegía siempre?

Porque no podía evitarlo... porque sabía que no tenía nadie más, porque no recurriría a nadie, pero no deseaba dejarlo solo más tiempo... Porque simplemente, deseaba protegerlo.

Se encontró con Wufei en la cafetería, mientras este leía el periódico y tomaba algo de café.

—Necesito un favor.

—¿Sí? —Cuestionó el chino arqueando la ceja, alejando su vista del periódico.

* * *

Quatre y Dúo habían ido a comer a un lugar cercano, hablando de trivialidades, sin querer tocar mucho el tema de Heero o de su estado y mucho menos de lo dicho por él. Mas, a fin de cuentas, y siendo tan inevitable en sus circunstancias, el tema surgió:

—¿Todavía estás enojado... bueno, tú sabes... por lo que dijo Heero? —Se aventuró Dúo a preguntar.

—¿Tú? —Preguntó Quatre, atendiendo la cuestión.

—¿Yo?

—Seguramente también te dijo algo para que no te hubieras quedado con él.

—Mmmh, Heero es Heero, eso no cambiará —dice Dúo en un suspiro, mientras mueve las manos al son de lo que dice—. En realidad no estoy molesto, pero —poniendo una mano en su frente y con una sonrisa torcida—, fue muy incómodo lo que dijo. Quería evitar oírlo de nuevo.

—¿Qué te dijo? —Preguntó Quatre entre preocupado y curioso.

—Pues... jejeje —contestó con una risa nerviosa— en realidad prefiero no hablar de eso. Pero bueno, ¿en serio planeas seguir molesto? Sé que Heero suele ser un insensible y que yo no tengo ni la menor idea de como estuvieron las cosas en habitación cuando estaba contigo pero... a fin de cuentas, estaba delirando.

—Lo sé —musitó Quatre en un suspiro frustrado, para luego tomar algo más de refresco.

—Tú no eres así normalmente, y la verdad es que esa actitud fría e indiferente no te queda para nada, jajajaja, ¡vamos Q-chan! Regálame una sonrisa —pidió Dúo ofreciendo la suya propia.

Es sonrisa del millón de dólares que desarma a cualquiera, total y completamente patentada, ¿cómo no hacer caso a la petición? Así que Quatre sonrió su amigo, la actitud relajada del trenzado siempre le ayudaba.

El resto de la comida evitaron el tema, pero en cuento llamaron a Dúo y este tuvo que irse, todas las dudas en Quatre y el conflicto interno que le había provocado lo dicho por Heero, volvieron...

—_Va a estar bien —susurraba Quatre mientras cubría la frente de Heero con una toalla húmeda— tú eres más fuerte que esto._

—_Ya no quiero ser fuerte... —había Heero dicho tratando de tomar bocanadas de aire, se notaba que le costaba mucho respirar—. Tú... tienes mucha suerte —decía mirándole—. Todos se preocupan siempre por ti... no esperan a que estés en un hospital para atenderte... Tienes una familia, sirvientes, a los Maganac... todos preocupándose sólo de ti._

_La voz de Heero sonaba frágil, entrecortada, como si estuviera a punto de llorar. El dolor, la pérdida, la soledad, la desolación, ¿los celos?... todo eso lo sentía Quatre, le dolía escucharlo así, y le dolía la forma en que hablaba de él. Mas ni una sola palabra se atrevió a salir de sus labios en replica. _

—_Tú... no eres fuerte —había dicho Heero—, por eso te protegen siempre, por eso nunca te dejan solo... puedes ser sensible, llorar si tienes deseos... cuando eres fuerte todos dejan que hagas las cosas por ti mismo... te dejan solo. Dependes solo de ti y no puedes mostrar lo que sientes, no importa si por dentro te sientes morir, tienes que permanecer frío y calculador, porque si algo pasa, nadie aparecerá a rescatarte._

_Escuchaba en silencio, siendo herido por cada una de las palabras de Heero. ¡En cuántas formas le recordaba lo débil que era! Las personas que habían tenido que sacrificarse a causa de su debilidad, de su indecisión, de su sensibilidad... Era demasiado cruel, la forma en que le reprochaba... era demasiado hiriente._

—_Tú... has tenido todo... nadie nunca te obligó a matar, no te robaron tus emociones, no te abandonaron... Nunca sufriste sed o hambre, viviste en una mansión mientras Dúo, Trowa y yo nos esforzábamos por sobrevivir... no entiendo, no puedo entender porqué aun siendo piloto de Gundam... Es... muy injusto._

Sintió las lágrimas rodar por sus mejillas... Su debilidad había causado la muerte de su padre; su fragilidad emocional, que dos colonias fueran destruidas, que Trowa perdiera la memoria; su dependencia a los demás... todo había perjudicado solamente, ¿por qué Heero...? Él no podía decir que dependía enteramente de él mismo, y la prueba era que Trowa lo había llevado en brazos al hospital, que cuando estaba bajo los efectos del Sistema Cero Trowa lo defendió. Que en su momento, Relena también había tenido atenciones especiales con él.

Estaba solo porque no permitía a nadie acercarse lo suficiente, ellos estaban allí, pero si Heero mantenía esa barrera frente a todos, entonces nadie podría ayudarle. Era su culpa... él...

No importaba cuanto trataba de razonarlo, Heero seguía doliéndole. Mantenía esa barrera por todos los que le habían causado daño antes, porque ellos mismos, pilotos de Gundam, le había hecho daño en algún momento.

Sentía la soledad dentro de él... la soledad de Heero, el dolor, el resentimiento, el miedo a confiar, a abrirse para ser dañado. Era cierto, su entrenamiento había sido mucho mas duro que el suyo, y había sufrido de mayores carencias siempre, en especial la que más le dolía, la carencia de cariño. Y era obvio lo que Trowa hacia... estaba tratando de llenar ese hueco en Heero.

Ellos dos se entendía, Trowa cuidaba de Heero porque era el único al que permitía estar lo suficientemente cerca, el único que Heero le pediría ayuda. No podía culparlo, mucho de lo dicho tenía razón de ser... pero dolía.

* * *

—No lo haré —vociferaba Wufei, mientras salía de la cafetería seguido por Trowa—. Aunque logrará convencer a Une, dudo que Heero lo acepté. Conociéndolo, apenas le quiten el yeso querrá volver a los Preventivos.

—Tú habla con ella, yo me ocuparé de Heero.

—¿De verdad crees poder...?

—Sólo hazlo —concluyó Trowa, dirigiéndose de nuevo a la habitación de Heero.

Wufei simplemente le miró irse. Le había pedido que hablara con Lady Une para que evitara que Heero volviera a los Preventivos sino hasta que se recuperará por completo. Era una noble petición, pero no estaba muy seguro si Heero accedería a eso. Sabía lo que significaba mantenerse trabajando para Heero, tratar de encontrar un propósito después de la muerte de una persona que se quiere. Pero Trowa tenía razón. Heero estaba distraído y necesitaba lograr aclarar sus pensamientos antes de volver a trabajar, de lo contrario, podía constarle la vida.

—¿Bueno? —llamó por su teléfono—. ¿Coronel Une?

Dúo estaba en la habitación de nuevo, mirando dormir a Heero, callado, con la luz apagada.

—Se quedó dormido con lo que le dieron —anunció al ver a Trowa entrar, su voz estaba como ausente, no triste, pero tampoco alegre, tan solo neutra—. Se ve tan... apacible cuando duerme; bueno, cuando no tiene pesadillas.

—¿Estás bien? —Preguntó Trowa, yendo a su lado.

—Aja —dice con una sonrisa—. Gracias.

—¿Gracias?

—Por lo de... tú sabes... —titubeó, hasta ese momento apartando la mirada de Heero— "eso".

—Ah...

—No es algo que suela hacer pero... ayudó. Creo que lo necesitaba. También te agradezco por no hablar de eso frente a los demás... —bajó levemente a mirada— no... no me agradaría mucho que se enteraran.

—Gracias —dijo Trowa de vuelva, colocándose junto al oji-violeta

—¿Por que me agradeces a mí? —preguntó tratando de dibujar una sonrisa, sin que llegara a ser convincente.

—Por confiar.

Dúo apartó la mirada con un sonrojo, redirigiéndola a Heero.

Habían sido las palabras del chico ahora dormido las que le habían hecho reaccionar así, necesitar salir de la habitación y terminar en la sala de espera sintiéndose vulnerable... haciendo esfuerzos para no llorar y sin embargo, con la sola presencia de alguien más terminar por liberar todas las lágrimas contenidas desde la guerra... o tal vez desde el incidente en la iglesia Maxwell.

Trowa había entrado esperando cuidar un poco mas le sueño de Heero, pero no esperaba encontrar a Dúo, mostrándose ahora tan pasible al estar callado, tan solo observando en silencio, esos enormes ojos violeta con un destello de tristeza... sus labios sin mostrar su característica sonrisa. Ya no había sentido para que fingiera frente a él.

Dúo era ciertamente más parecido a Heero de lo que se imaginaba. Los dos ocultaban sus verdaderos sentimientos, reservaban sus miedos y luchaban solos contra sus demonios... los dos eran desesperadamente independiente, y la vez... tan dulcemente frágiles para él. Una lágrima silenciosa brotando de los ojos de Dúo le saco de sus pensamientos...

—Quiero que se cure... —susurró con voz apenas audible.

Trowa lo acercó para abrazarlo, Dúo se sonrojó, pero aceptó y correspondió el suave y sobrecogedor abrazo, mientras dejaba que sus lágrimas se derramaran en el pecho de circense. Odiaba que lo vieran llorar, pero lo necesitaba, se estaba ahogando y lo necesitaba más que nada.  
_  
—¿Por qué estás tan triste? —preguntaba la frágil voz de Heero._

_—¿Triste? —devolvió Dúo la pregunta con una sonrisa._

—_Siempre... pareces tan triste... como si desearas llorar —continuaba diciendo el japonés entre delirios, acariciando un segundo la mejilla de Dúo—. ¿Por qué? ¿Es que... perdiste algo que era valioso para ti?  
_

_El sólo escuchar esas palabras hicieron sentir a Dúo que algo dentro de sí se rompía... Había tantos malos recuerdos que resurgían. Las dolorosas experiencias, la muerte de sus seres queridos, la guerra... _

_En ese momento, con dificultad logró seguir sonriendo por apenas un par de segundos más, justo antes de tener que salir de la habitación de Heero y terminar en la sala de espera, que por ser las 3 de la mañana, se encontraba deshabitada. Sentado en una silla, agrupó su cuerpo para tratar de calmarse, ya sintiendo las amenazadoras lágrimas en sus ojos, sin haber sido derramadas..._

_¿Qué si había perdido algo valioso? _

_Más bien había perdido casi todo lo que consideraba valioso, a Solo, a sus amigos, a el padre Maxwell y la hermana Helen, su Gundam... su infancia, su inocencia... ahora solo le quedaban sus compañeros de batalla que apenas y le conocían. Pero ¿para que arriesgarse a abrirse de nuevo si para un Shinigami sólo implicaría llevar a sus seres amados a la muerte?_

_Entonces la voz de Trowa le llamo... Y las suaves y cálidas lágrimas brotaron una a uno de sus ojos, mientras su cuerpo se convulsionaba por el llanto que no le había ofrecido tregua alguna. Luego, el sutil abrazo de Trowa, sentado ahora a su lado, sin decir nada, sin hacer preguntas, simplemente abrazándolo y permitiéndole desahogarse... llorar a su lado. Simplemente, no dejarlo llorando solo._

_—Todo estará bien —susurró al final le mayor, haciendo intensificando el abrazo—. Puedes ser tú mismo... todo estará bien...  
_  
Ante el recuerdo de aquel momento, Dúo estrechó aún más a Trowa. Una salida, un refugio, un confidente... ¡lo que fuera! Lo necesitaba.

Mientras, unos ojos azules contemplan la escena en silencio... Trowa, que estaba de espaldas a él, y Dúo, que le abrazaba, derramando cuantiosas lágrimas en el pecho del más alto. Ninguno de los dos se percataba de que tenían audiencia...

Heero, sin poder evitarlo, sintió como si una parte olvidada dentro suya fuera herida... lastimaba... por alguna razón, dolía demasiado verlos así a ellos dos... ¿Y por qué demonios precisamente ellos dos! ¿Por qué allí? ¿por qué cuando les miraba en silencio?

Seguramente era masoquista, porque no podía dejar de mirar.

Trowa estrechó aun más el abrazo y Dúo se aferró a la espalda de éste, arrugando con su mano la camisa del mas alto... y entonces los suaves sollozos de Dúo. Todo lo que ellos dos estaban haciendo le hacia reaccionar. ¿Qué era lo que sentía? ¿Acaso eran...? ¿celos? Trowa estaba susto frente a su cama, con sólo extender la mano le haría saber que estaba despierto, pero antes de poder hacerlo, se escuchó la serena voz de Trowa susurrando a Dúo:

—Todo estará bien ahora... —en el silencio de la habitación, el suave murmullo se escuchaba claramente—. Yo cuidaré que todo esté bien.

Dúo se acercó aún más y ahora sus sollozos era mucho más audibles. En tanto, Trowa le acariciaba el cabello y la espalada, tratando de calmarlo. Heero sintió que también lágrimas se acumulaban en sus ojos... ¿por qué...? ¿Por qué así? ¿¿Por qué ellos!! ¿Por qué de entre todos tenían que ser precisamente ellos dos!

Se volteó para no mirar, colocando una almohada sobre su cabeza... no quería verlos, tampoco oírlos... no así... simplemente... no así.

Dejó de oír los sollozos de Dúo, casi al mismo tiempo que sintió una caricia en su brazo, tal que le hizo estremecer... y ocultarse aún más entre la almohada y la cobija, colocándose en posición fetal, apretando la almohada contra sí. No quería ser visto, estaba confundido, quería entender primero que era lo que estaba sintiendo... quería desaparecer...

—¿Está bien? —era la voz de Dúo.

—Todavía tiene algo de fiebre —y esa la de Trowa—, pero no tanta como otros días.

—¿Crees que lo den de alta?

—Supongo, su estado ya no es tan delicado, de cualquier manera, no me gustaría que se quedara solo en su casa, prefiero que haya alguien a atenderlo, al menos hasta que su brazo y pierna estén bien.

—Mmmm... eso es difícil, no creo que Heero...

—¿Podrían callarse? —hablo al fin, en tono molesto... definitivamente no quería oírlos—. Si quieren hablar háganlo afuera, yo... quisiera dormir un poco.

—¿Te sientes mal? —Preguntó Trowa, en tono calmado, mas permitiendo que su voz mostrar un tanto de preocupación.

—Solo... quiero dormir, ¿de acuerdo? —la voz de Heero... sonaba tan sutilmente distinta. Dúo no lo habría notado, pero Trowa sí.

—Mmh... sólo porque estás enfermo —dijo Dúo saliendo de la habitación—. Te veo en la cafetería, Tro.

El latino asintió al tiempo que Dúo salía de la habitación, y una vez éste afuera, pregunto: —¿Qué pasa?

—Quiero dormir...

—Dudo que sea todo.

—¿Y qué importa? Por qué no te vas a comer con tu novio y...

—¿Novio?

—Dúo... yo... los vi abrazados.

—En realidad... sólo amigos.

Heero solo presionó más la almohada contra su cabeza, con la mano enyesada sobre ella.

—¿Es por eso que estás así?

—No... no me importa lo que hagan o dejen de hacer... Además de jaqueca, no tengo nada.

—¿Te molestó que le dijera a Dúo que cuidaría que estuviera bien?

—Mmh —"Sólo me preguntaba a cuántos le has hecho esa maldita promesa."

Sintió como la almohada fue ligeramente removida, dejando descubierto gran parte de su rostro...

—Voy a protegerte —susurró Trowa al oído de Heero—. Aún si me cuesta la vida... no importa.

Los labios de Heero que, al igual que su oído, habían quedado expuestos al mover la almohada, ahora mismo solo le regalaban un suspiro. Era tan dulcemente tentador en ese estado... con ese sutil suspiro, el yeso en su brazo, su pierna ligeramente descubierta, el rubor que le provocaba ese poco de fiebre... "Hermoso..."

—¿Lo sabes? —preguntó Trowa, esperando una confirmación, mientras posaba su mano sobre le hombro de Heero, tan delicadamente que le provocó escalofríos. Su cuerpo reaccionaba a la caricia, y Trowa podía verlo.

—Yo... —el rubor se hacía más intenso, y aunque Trowa no veía sus ojos, veía sus mejillas ahora tiernamente adornadas por un rojizo impecable. Tan sólo logró asentir con la cabeza.

¿Qué si lo sabia? Claro que lo sabía, tendría que... se lo había demostrado cuando Quatre uso el Zero, y estando a punto de matarlo, él lo protegió recibiendo el ataque, Trowa siempre lo protegía... siempre lo cuidaba... él...

Sintió un suave beso sobre su mejilla, que ahora enardecía...

—Yo siempre voy a cuidar de ti, sin importar las consecuencias. No tienes nada que celar de Quatre o Dúo...

—Por favor... —interrumpió Heero— no digas más...

Trowa lo miró por instantes y, aunque quizá debía irse, permaneció un rato en silencio a su lado... sentado junto al cuerpo de Heero sobre la cama, dándole la espalda. Luego, sintió la calidez de la piel de Heero... su mano tocando la suya, y guiándola hasta su rostro para secar las lágrimas que ahora derramaba en silencio.

Trowa sonrió.

"Simplemente... perfecto" pensó cuando se acercó para depositar un beso en su frente, uno en mejilla, en sus ojos y finalmente... en sus labios.


	3. El origen y fuerza de mis sentimientos

__

**Disclaimer:**

_Los personajes de GW no me pertenecen, sólo los tomo prestados. Dejen reviws, se acepta de todo._

**_

* * *

_****__**

Capitulo 3

**El origen y fuerza de mis sentimientos**

No lo hubiera hecho... no quería romper el beso, amaba las dulces lágrimas de Heero terminando en sus manos, el cálido roce de los labios de Heero con los suyos... pero una manos sobre su pecho, con un empuje tan sutil, tan suplicante, le hizo entender... Se estaba aprovechando de un Heero débil, con fiebre, que hacía poco había perdido a la persona que amaba, que se encontraba solo, que confiaba en el y se había mostrado frágil...

No quería... pero se alejo, con cuidado. Heero solo desvió la mirada y volvió a colocar la almohada sobre su cabeza.

—Vete... —su voz fría.

—Heero...

—¡Lárgate! —gritó interrumpiendo, estaba molesto, estaba furioso... ¿herido?

—Lo siento...

—¡¡Qué te largues!!

Era obvio, Heero no le permitiría explicar... no había mucho que explicar de cualquier forma. Heero tenía derecho a estar molesto, si luego de mostrarse vulnerable ante alguien éste se aprovecha de la situación para robarle un beso... cualquiera tiene derecho a estar molesto.

Trowa asintió, poniéndose de pie, dispuesto a ceder ante la orden y salir de la habitación, mas al encontrarse en el umbral de la puerto, atinó a decir:

—Disculpa el beso... —silencio—. Aun así, aun si deseas que me aleje... yo voy a seguir cuidando de ti.

Y entonces salió de la habitación.

La única reacción de Heero ante aquella declaración fue el aún más desesperado intento por resguardarse estando aun en cama, agrupando su cuerpo, cubriéndolo por completo con la sábana. Rozando sus labios con la yema de sus dedos.

Trowa siempre estaba allí, le ayudaba, lo había protegido aun a costa de su propia vida, lo conocía mejor que nadie, si le dijera que le amaba... le creería. Pero...

La muerte de Relena estaba tan fresca todavía en sus recuerdos. No había sido siquiera capaz de ir a su funeral, se había quedado en su departamento, acción que le fue reprochada poco después por la mayoría. Mas no por Trowa, porque él tampoco había asistido al funeral... Se había quedado en su departamento, con él, sin que se lo hubiera solicitado, sin siquiera que le hubiera avisado que permanecería en su departamento... y así como a Dúo, luego de haber llorado en silencio, lo había abrazado, y aunque en primera instancia se resistió al abrazo, luego lo correspondió... le había ayudado. ¿Acaso Trowa actuaba así con todos?

Entonces que tonto había sido en pensar que era especial para alguien además de Relena...

Relena...

Ese nombre seguía resonando en su cabeza. Todavía la quería, la extrañaba... ella había sido su primer amor, su primer beso... hasta hace unos segundo la única que lo había besado. No podía evitar el coraje... Sus labios eran de lo poco que no había sido perturbado por nadie más y ahora... Trowa.

En sus pensamientos, también un chico trenzado, tan distinto a él, y sin embargo tan...

Y Trowa...

Se había puesto celoso de verlos junto. Por una parte, odiaba que Trowa abrazara a alguien más como a él, por otra, que Dúo llorar y se aferrara así a Trowa. cierto, aún era demasiado posesivo.

Se mantuvo pensando hasta que, sin darse cuenta, se quedó dormido. Todo el sentimiento retenido, su cuerpo aun débil, su mente permaneciendo distante, todos los años de silencio, las palabras nunca dichas y las declaraciones ahogadas en su pecho... todo cobra su cuota, por eso todo lo dicho, por eso la enfermedad, por eso haberse herido así en una misión tan aparentemente simple. Su cuerpo y alma estaban poco a poco cediendo al dolor... a la perdida.

* * *

—¡Aquí Tro! —llamó el trenzado, que se encontraba compartiendo mesa con los otros dos expilotos—. Oye, te tardaste mucho, ¿Hee-chan no te corrió?

—De hecho, lo hizo —confesó Trowa, tomando asiento entre Dúo y Wufei.

—Mmmh... ya lo decía yo, Heero nunca cambará su mal carácter, pero eso quiere decir que está mucho mejor, es decir, si ya tiene fuerza para echarnos, me supongo que es señal de que está volviendo a la normalidad.

—La cuestión es si eso no resultará contraproducente —Quatre suspiró, tomando un nuevo sorbo de su café.

—¿A qué quieres llegar Winner? —Preguntó Wufei.

—Quatre tiene razón —dijo Trowa, provocando que Quatre le mirar, al igual que los otros dos—. Heero está recuperando carácter, pero su cuerpo todavía no se termina de recuperar.

—Cierto... así, es tan capaz de tomar unas muletas y tratar de salir del hospital, jajajajaja —bromeó Dúo, lo que sólo dejo al resto de ellos pensando.

—En realidad, esa... en una posibilidad bastante factible —dijo Quatre finalmente, con un apesadumbrado suspiro.

—Yuy es demasiado terco en ese aspecto —concluyo Wufei.

—Wufei... —llamó Trowa— ¿hablaste con Lady Une?

—Sí, dijo que si lográbamos convencer a Heero, ella ayudaría, que si no, podía resultar más peligroso negarle regresar.

—¿De qué hablan? —inquirió Dúo

—No quiero que en cuanto tenga el alta, Heero vaya directo con los Preventivos.

—Jajajajaj sí, sí, eso definitivamente suena como algo que haría Heero.

—De todas formas, no podía hacer mucho —señaló Quatre— todavía tiene una pierna y un brazo enyesado, aunque le den el alta va a necesitar que alguien lo atienda.

—No conviviste mucho con Heero en la guerra, ¿cierto Q-man? ¡Ese tipo está loco! Calló de no sé que piso de un edificio, sorpresivamente sólo se rompió la pierna, se las arreglo para acomodarla en su lugar y luego, apenas tuvo su Gundam fuera del agua, robo partes del mío para salir huyendo.

—¿Y qué propones? —Preguntó Wufei—. ¿Amararlo a la cama?

—¿Cómo crees que estaba justo antes de saltar del edificio? —inquirió Dúo con una sonrisa torcida.

—Mnh, yo definitivamente no puedo hacerme cargo, tengo tiempo completo como preventivo.

—Hilde no me deja llevar animales salvajes a casa.

—¡Dúo! —regañó Quatre.

—¿Qué? ¡Muerde! que lo cuide Trowa, él sabe domar bestias.

—Puede quedarse en mi casa —sugirió Quatre—. Hay suficientes habitaciones, supongo que allí estará cómodo. Habrá alguien atendiéndolo las 24 horas.

—Si no se asustan —dijo Dúo—. En cuanto menos los esperes, va a sacar una pistola de quién sabe donde y comenzará a amenazar gente, para mi que el Sistema Zero lo dejo loquito, digo, de por sí ya había poca cordura que rescatar del chico...

Las palabras del trenzado fueron calladas por la mano de Wufei que, atravesándose enfrente de Trowa, puso la mano en la boca del chico...

—¡Maxwell! ¡Callate! ¡Mareas! ¡¡Ahh, qué asco!! —Wufei retiró la mano cuando Dúo la lamió

—¡¡Wuacala!! Sabes a periódico.

—Ahora sí, ¡voy a matarte, Maxwell!

—Ehhh, esa es frase de Heero... Ahhhh —salió corriendo cuando Wufei se levantó y comenzó a perseguirlo.

—Los van a sacar—predijo Quatre, viendo la escena.

—AH, Ah, ah... ¡deja, deja! ¡¡suéltame!! —demandaba Dúo, mientras trataba de librar su cabellera de las manos del chino.

—¡Cállate!

—¡¡Suéltame!!

—¡¡Te voy a cortar esta cosa del demonio!!

—¡Ahhh, no! Ya, ya, me callo, lo prometo, me callo.

—Más te vale —amenazó el chino apenas soltando la trenza del oji-violeta.

—¡Jovenes! Están en un hospital, no en la lucha libre... guarden silencio, o hagan el favor de retirarse

—Lo sabia... —suspiró Quatre.

—Si...si Heero se queda en tu casa... ¿quién lo atendería? —preguntó Trowa, volviendo al tema inicial, mientras los otros dos chicos regresaban a la mesa.

—Pues... muchos, no creo que le falte cuidado, las sirvientas pueden atenderlo, también tenemos enfermeras.

—Recuerda que Heero no es un chico como cualquiera.

—Tú ya has cuidado a Yuy, ¿no es así, Barton? —Cuestionó Wufei.

—Sí, Tro le caí bien a las fieras

—Maxwell...

—Ya me calle —dijo Dúo poniendo amabas manos sobre su boca.

—Dúo, ni siquiera sabes si Trowa puede cuidar a Heero —señaló Quatre.

—Vamos Q-man, Tro ya lo ha cuidado, y lo siguió cuidando aquí, no creo que lo deje en manos de nadie más. Igual, Heero tampoco se va a dejar llevar por alguien tan fácilmente... por eso tiene que ser alguien que sea o al menos aparente ser mas fuerte que él, a quien respete y no vaya a amenazar con disparar. Además... los sirvientes no remplazan alguien que te conoce, tú tienes pilas de trabajo casi siempre, aunque a mi también me gustaría tenerlo a mi merced por un momento, lo real es que Heero es Heero, y aunque esté "en reparación" no va de dejar de luchar tercamente.

—A fin dices algo con sentido —musitó Wufei.

—¡Manos fuera de la trenza! —Advirtió.

—¿Trowa...? —Llamó Quatre, al no haber respuesta de él.

* * *

Heero estaba sentado en la cama. Había dormido mucho y ahora le dolía la cabeza y sentía nauseas, pero en cuanto a lo demás, la noche había pasado tranquila y ahora el doctor lo revisaba para saber si podía darle el alta al fin.

—Parece que todo está en orden... te daremos unas pastillas para e dolor de cabeza y el mareo y podrás irte a casa, sólo le daré algunas instrucciones a tu guardián y el resto es sólo cuestión de papeleo, ¿está bien?

Heero se limitó a asentir, luego el doctor salió, dejándolos únicamente a los 5 en la habitación -por suerte, o mejor dicho, debido al dinero de los Winner, una habitación bastante amplia-. Trowa le miraba recargado en la pared, casi desde la entrada, los demás también estaban adentro, pero mucho mas cerca.

—Bien Hee-chan, no más morfina para ti, de ahora adelante confórmate con aspirinas —dijo Dúo.

—Me voy a mi casa —sentenció Heero, acercando un par de muletas para que le ayudaran a ponerse de pie.

—Heero, te puedes lastimar —advirtió Quatre, un tanto preocupado, tratando de ayudarlo, pero Heero movió el brazo.

"Siempre tan terco..." pensó Trowa, permitiéndole hacer el intento. Mas cuando vio a Heero tambalear, corrió para atraparlo antes de que cayera.

—Suéltame... —dijo el japonés en voz baja, para que sólo Trowa oyera.

—No vas a ir a tu casa —igual susurró.

—Yo decidiré lo que quiero hacer.

—Estaba aquí ahora, si te vas a tu casa solo, te puedo asegurar que vas a terminar en el suelo más de una vez... puedes lidiar una pierna rota, o un brazo herido... los dos la vez, lo dudo.

—¿Y...?

Trowa lo hizo sentarse de nuevo en la cama.

—Será mejor que hasta que te recuperes por completo te quedes con alguno de nosotros —sugirió en tono normal— ¿donde prefieres, con Quatre, o conmigo?

—¿Para que me preguntas? —inquirió Heero bajando la mirada.

—Tro, ¡por favor! es obvio que...

—Cállate, Maxwell

—Quatre tiene mejores cosas que hacer que cuidar de un sangre-fría

—¿Prefieres un remolque o una mansión? —Presionó Trowa.

—Supongo... —concedió Heero, aun sin mirarlo—. Los lugares lujosos no son para mí.

"Después de todo, Dúo tenia razón" pensó Trowa, sonriendo internamente "él y sólo él será siempre así... en su intento de mostrarse siempre indiferente ante sus sentimientos. Ante el miedo que siente a diario de quedarse solo, y ahora mismo, a perder lo poco que le queda... Sólo por él cambiaría. Heero... tú y sólo tú logras hacerme sentir... esto"

* * *

Luego de hacer todos los tramites, al fin habían podido salir del hospital. Heero había estado despierto todo el camino hasta el circo, recargado en la puerta del trailer mirando hacia afuera. Como su ropa estaba en muy mal estado, le había prestado un pantalón y un suéter que traía para emergencias en el vehículo.

La ropa era evidentemente mas grande que él, y a Trowa en cantaba la imagen, y es que era simplemente encantador, con su mirada inquisitiva observando todo por donde pasaban, como tratando de analizarlo.

Pasados unos minutos, llegaron, la carpa del circo se veía enorme, majestuosa, todos los colores, algunos de los actores ya con sus respectivos trajes, incluso algo de las golosinas preparadas para vender luego al público de la primera función, en más o menos una media hora.

Trowa no tardó en notar como los ojos de Heero se abrieron ante la imagen, después de todo, a pesar de que Heero ya se había quedado con él, no había tenido la oportunidad de ver la función, o de apreciar los preparativos. Sino que se había quedado en el remolque, reposando. Su admiración ante esto era la de un niño menor, claro, nunca de niño le permitieron esa clase de distracciones, todo era reglas, todo era entrenamiento.

—Pensé que íbamos a tu casa... —dijo, al fin mirando a Trowa cuando detuvo el trailer.

—Hoy tengo que presentarme, será sólo una función, ¿te parece verla?

—No sé como te gustan estas tonterías... pero de todas formas tendré que esperar.

Trowa se bajo primero, para luego poder ayudar a Heero, cargándolo para que pudiera bajar, aunque éste se molestó y le exigió le alcanzara las muletas.

—Yo puedo solo —protestaba mientras, apoyado en el trailer, se acomodaba con las muletas.

—Esta bien... es sólo que te vuelvas a caer.

—Estaba mareado —reprocho, tratando de evitar hacer un gesto cómo lo haría Dúo...

—¡Trowa! —era el afectivito saludo de Catherine— ¡Llegas a tiempo!

—¿Ya está todo listo para la función?

—Sí, sólo faltas tú... —entonces la chica se percató de a presencia de Heero—. Veo que Trowa te ha traído a ver la función, ¿eh?

—Se quedará un tiempo en mi departamento, mientras se recupera —anunció Trowa antes de que Heero pudiera responder.

—Oh, pero...

—Dúo llevará algo de su ropa, en cuanto a lo demás, ya está todo listo.

La chica de ojos celeste hizo una mueca ante la idea. Heero era conciente de que a Catherine no le agradaba él, para nada en lo absoluto, por el incidente hacia años en el que Trowa estuvo a punto de auto-detonarse. Era más que evidente que Catherine odiaba la idea de que se acercara nuevamente a "su hermano".

—Bueno, si necesitan cualquier cosa, aquí estoy —ofreció Catherine a Trowa con una sonrisa... leyendo entre líneas: "si mete ideas raras en tu cabeza, avísame para emparejarle el otro brazo"

—Voy a cambiarme —anunció Trowa—. ¿Podrías vigilar a Heero?

El chico menor hizo una mueca ante el comentario, mas Catherine no tuvo siquiera oportunidad de contestar, ya que apenas lo dijo, fue directo al remolque. La chica parecía un poco inconforme, aunque en cierta forma procuraba no hacerlo tan evidente, Heero lo sabía.

—Sé que odias que me acerque a él —manejo a decir una vez que Trowa estuviera dentro del remolque— sólo será hasta que me quiten los yesos.

—No quiero que vuelva a...

—No pasará —aseguró sin mirarla— yo... tampoco quiero.

—Pero la ultima vez... —Catherine le miraba incrédula.

—Él tomó una decisión, eran tiempos difíciles y pensé que no desistiría... —Heero la miró fijamente, aun recargado en el trailer—. ¿En realidad crees que yo lo hubiera querido? Trowa era el único que se preocupaba por mí en ese entonces...

—Bueno... él parecía más feliz cuando estaba contigo —reconoció Catherine, muy a su pesar, un poco celosa, a lo que Heero volvió a desviar la mirada, sintiendo un leve sonrojo—. ¿Qué es lo que sientes hacía él?

La pregunta tan sumamente directa de Catherine desconcertó a Heero e intensificó un poco el sonrojo. No alcanzó a contestar pues entonces llegó Trowa, con el traje de acróbata.

—Trowa, que bien, ya estás listo —Bueno, después de todo Catherine es una artista de circo.

Trowa asintió para luego mirar a Heero, que aún se encontraba desviando la mirada: —¿Te quedarás a ver la función? —inquirió.

Heero asintió ligeramente, con expresión llana en su rostro... Mirándolo, Trowa comprendió que a este punto, Heero había recuperado su carácter completamente, de nuevo la mascara de hielo sería preparada para su acto... De nuevo, el verdadero ser dentro de Heero sería reprendido y encadenado para evitarle salir, y tanto tenía que ver con ese beso...

¿Dejarse llevar por las emociones? Pero si al hacerlo sólo se logra dañar a lo que más se ama... Cuando uno se guía por las emociones...

—Vamos, Trowa —el sube roce de las manos de Catherine sobre su brazo le hicieron salir de sus pensamientos.

Asintió y se dejó guiar junto con Heero hasta la carpa.

Catherine... esa chica que le había dado un hogar, que le había llevado quererla al grado de tomarla como una hermana, que lo protegía... Ella le había hecho ver que, no importa quién, todo necesitan sentirse protegidos, necesitados. Ella le había enseñado que una simple caricia, un simple abrazo en silencio podían ser de aún más valía que millones de palabras dichas al aire...

En el tiempo que había perdido la memoria, cuando tenía esos terribles escalofríos, ella lo abrazaba... un simple gesto, un simple abrazo, y todo lo que simboliza. Cálido, protector, dulce... Quizá no podía, como Quatre, sentarse junto a un amigo y permanecer susurrando palabras de aliento, de consuelo, de ayuda... no era así, no era necesariamente del tipo comunicativo, quizá tampoco sabía qué decir de cualquier forma...

Sentir no era necesariamente una de sus habilidades... sino más bien, una de sus cadencias, tal como se lo había mencionado a Dorothy tiempo atrás, tal cual se lo había dicho a Midii...

Además, el método de Quatre de sentarse, escuchar y responder sólo podría funcionar para aquello que desean hablar, para seres como él, Catherine, que siempre le había procurado, que le hizo las veces de familia, en su esfuerzo por volverlo... ¿más humano? Con ejemplo le enseñó una forma de demostrar preocupación, cuidado, apoyo, calidez... Un abrazo.

Suficiente para hacerte sentir humano, suficiente para hacerte sentir que aún vives, que existes, que tienes alguien a quién a ferrarte y que se aferra a ti, que te hace sentir necesitado y protegido a la vez... y de pronto, el frío, la soledad, el miedo... son espejismos en los brazos del otro ser. Por un instante, no eres sólo una máquina que sirve a los propósitos de los demás, eres un ser viviente, con calor propio, con valía, no estás solo a la deriva, eres sostenido por alguien y ya no todo tu mundo depende de tus propias fuerzas, de pronto...existes.

Trowa cargó a Heero hasta el trailer, recostándolo en el asiento trasero para que estuviera ligeramente mas cómodo. Se había quedado a ver dos de las tres funciones después de todo, viendo cada acto con mucha atención y luego acercarse a jugar con algunos de los animales, quedándose dormido en el remolque durante la última función. En parte efecto de los calmantes que aún recorrían su sistema.

Entre más lo miraba, más admiración sentía por aquel dulce ser... ¿dulce? Sí, a su pura y única manera. Miro al chico por el espejo retrovisor. Él era bonito, aunque no lo aceptara, pero... ¿por qué pensaba así de él? No tenía caso...

Estaba conciente de que el corazón de Heero pertenecía aún a Relena, él no lo miraría nunca como algo más que un camarada... ¿un amigo? No podía pretender más. Hizo una mueca triste que intentaba semejar un sonrisa. Él ya lo sabia... ¿entonces porque demonios se atrevió a besarle? y porque al escucharlo alejarlo le sorprendió y dolió tanto...

—No me gustas... —dijo en voz apenas audible—, definitivamente... no me gustas.

Silencio.

"Si tan sólo me gustaras... serías mío ahora mismo..." pensó

Estacionó frente al apartamento, bajo las muletas, abrió la puerta de la casa y dejó éstas para volver al trailer para llevar a Heero al interior de la casa. Cargándolo, se dio cuenta que parecía sollozar, mientras lágrima quedaban retenidas en sus largas pestañas... otra vez...

Trowa lo llevó hasta la habitación, colocando a Heero con cuidado en la cama, mientras acariciaba sus despenados cabellos castaños... en el hospital eso le había calmado un poco de las violentas pesadillas y parecía funcionar ahora también... y sabía bien por qué. Era lo mismo que Relena hacía.

Un suave sollozo final de Heero le anunciaba el inicio de un sueño mas calmo.

—No me gustas... me gustabas. Lo único cierto es que ahora siento hago más por ti... —Acarició una última vez el cabello del chico y suavemente quitó los mechones en el rostro del moreno—. Siento...

Rozó con sus labios la mejilla de Heero y luego se apartó de él, para desde la puerta de la habitación tan solo susurrar: "perdóname".

* * *

Despertó en la cama de Trowa... al principio la idea le alarmó, mas al notar que se encontraba solo en la habitación se sintió ligeramente aliviado. Se sentó en la cama como pudo. Miró el reloj: las 10:34 a.m. mucho más tarde de la hora que solía despertar. Tomó las muletas que se encontraban al lado de la cama y se ayudo con ellas a llegar a la puerta.

Al girar la perilla, un "clic" delataba el seguro que acababa de ser removido... "¿Por qué?" se preguntó, mientras abría la puerta suavemente para inspeccionar el lugar con la vista buscando a Trowa. Escuchó una voz en la cocina, pero por el ángulo en que estaba, le era difícil ver.

—Trowa, estoy muy preocupada por ti —era la voz de Catherine—. Ese niño...

—Está bien —interrumpió la voz de Trowa, neutra como de costumbre—. No pasará nada.

—No me gusta que pases tanto tiempo con él, tampoco como te comportas cuando está cerca, yo... sé que ahora está herido pero, la ultima vez también lo estaba, lo cuidaste y luego...

—Heero no tuvo nada que ver con eso. Además, sabes que no volverá a pasar.

—¿Cómo podría saberlo? —su voz sonaba angustiada.

—Descuida...

Heero se recargó en el marco de la puerta. Desde el incidente de guerra, ella trataba a todos los pilotos de Gundam -excepto a Trowa- con extremo recelo, ¿por qué no podía entender que todo lo que pasó fue simplemente por la guerra? Esa forma de sobreprotección a veces le hacía repudiarla; pero en otras, le agradecía, porque Trowa parecía al fin haber conseguido lo que por tanto tiempo busco... ese lugar al cual regresar... por ella.

—Trowa —la voz de la chica se había vuelto seria de repente—, tienes que poner en claro lo que sientes por él, antes de que te haga daño, o tú se lo hagas a él.

"¿Ahora se preocupa por mí? Qué mujer mas extraña..."

—Sé que quieres protegerle, y me parece muy dulce lo que haces por él, pero ¿tomarte todas estas molestias sólo porque sientes algo de lástima porque su novia murió hace poco?

"¿Las-tima?" Eso le había dolido a Heero, sonaba realmente cruel siendo dicho en ese tono

—Creo que...

—No —interrumpió la voz de Trowa, firme ahora—. No lo cuido porque sienta lástima por él... al contrario —un breve silencio—. Él siempre está haciéndose el fuerte y lo es. Ahora mismo, él estaría en su casa solo, arreglándoselas para hacer de comer, y siendo tan terco, estaría incluso trabajando en su portátil, así tuviera que escribir todo con una sola mano.

—Pero...

—No deja de ser tampoco tan sólo un niño, Catherine. Estando con él en guerra, supe que nunca pedía ayuda y solamente la aceptaba cuando no tenía más opciones. Y ahora sigue igual, creyendo que tiene que hacerlo todo por su cuenta. Quiero hacerle saber que ya no tiene que hacerlo todo solo, que puede enfermarse y alguien se ocupara de él. Quiero hacerlo sentir seguro, tan sólo... deseo protegerlo.

—Trowa... —nombró preocupada— ¿acaso...? Por favor, dime qué es lo que sientes en realidad por ese niño... ¿Él... te gusta?

—No —confesó Trowa con algo de culpa.

Heero abrió los ojos en sorpresa, más enseguida los cerró... Dolía. ¿Por qué? Estaba a punto de cerrar la puerta cuando escuchó la voz de Trowa de nueva cuenta...

—Cuando lo conocí, quizá, ahora... —negó con la cabeza—, ahora es diferente lo que... siento por él.

"Quizá... pero no me atrevería a hacer nada" decía Trowa en sus adentros. "Yo sé muy bien que no debí enamorarme de él, que no tenía derecho... que permitiéndome quererlo así traiciono de alguna forma su confianza, pero no fui capaz de evitarlo... desde hace tanto tiempo, con tanto ahínco, con todas mis fuerzas, con todas mis ganas, con todo mi cuerpo, con toda mi alma yo... yo... lo amo"


	4. Tu falta, mi error, su oportunismo

**_Disclaimer_:**

_Los personajes de GW no me pertenecen, sólo los tomo prestados. _

* * *

_**Capitulo 4**_

**Tu falta, mi error, su oportunismo... **

_Las lagrimas han quedado atrapadas en mis ojos,  
mi llanto se ha ahogado en mi garganta..._

_Veo los muros de mi fortaleza levantarse a mi alrededor  
__y el lloro apagado, forjar las paredes y columnas que le conforman  
__con cada lágrima no derramada, con cada suspiro ahogado  
__mi corazón en hielo y sangre palpita resignado  
y aún sin ganas de vivir... no muere._

Ya había pasado una semana... una larga semana.

Había estado viviendo en casa de Trowa y por fin le habían quitado el yeso ayer, condicionándolo a que no podía realizar actividades físicas en por lo menos un mes más, además de que no podía hacer esfuerzos ni con la pierna ni con el brazo lastimado. Pretexto que le sirvió bastante bien a Trowa y al resto de los expilotos para obligarlo a quedarse un tiempo más en reposo y fuera de los Preventivos.

Desde su primera mañana en la casa, luego de haber escuchado la respuesta inconclusa de Trowa a la pregunta de Catherine, no había podido dejar de pensar en ello. Casi en forma de reflejo guardaba mayor distancia de él, y en las ocasiones que necesitaba su ayuda para hacerle curaciones o lavarse se sentía realmente incómodo... extraño. Seguramente Trowa lo había notado, pero no lo diría... no quería hacerle daño, pero, tampoco quería arriesgarse de nuevo a lo antes ya sufrido, cuando aun era demasiado joven como para comprender las consecuencias.

Cerró los ojos mientras hundía medio rostro en la tina de baño, pensando... cansado de no hacer absolutamente nada. Ahora Trowa no se encontraba en casa, y quien lo cuidaba era Dúo, pero desde el otro lado de la puerta, por su puesto que no lo iba a dejar pasar, conociéndolo como era... debería estar loco si lo hacía.

—Heero... —llama desde afuera— ¿estas bien? ¿Aún respiras?

—Hai —respondió con fastidio.

—Mmmh, si te quedas un rato mas allí te saldrán escamas de seguro, si no es que ya eres todo un percebe —dijo mientras abría lentamente la puerta, quedándose apenas sin poder asomar el rostro cuando un jabón lo golpeo— ¡Ahh!

—¡Kisama! No espíes.

—¡No espiaba! Sólo... —con un sonrojo— quiero que ya salgas de allí —dijo Dúo en justificación, y solo escucho agua caer, probablemente al fin Heero se había levantado—. Sure... voy a la cocina, si necesitas algo, gritas.

Heero se visitó en el baño, secándose el cabello, al menos ahora podía bañarse y cambiarse sin ayuda. Al terminar, fue hasta la cocina para encontrarse a Dúo bastante animado mientras cocinaba algún guiso, moviendo las caderas al tiempo que tarareaba, con los audífonos puestos. Se acercó para mirar lo que estaba en el sartén, poniéndose atrás de Dúo para asomarse, mientras que Dúo, al sentir unas manos sobre sus hombros salto algo espantado, casi tirando el guiso.

—¡¡HEERO!! ¡por poco me matas de un infarto!—regaña gritando al tiempo que voltea—. ¡Casi tiro todo! ¡No deberías asustar a alguien que trabaja con cosas calientes!

Heero empezó a desesperarse y quitó los audífonos al trenzado.

—Deja de gritar —ordenó con voz fría.

Dúo primero miró inconforme al chico frente a él, luego miró su situación. Estaba completamente recargado en la esquina de la cocina, al lado de la estufa, y Heero frente a él, a una distancia de... digamos no más de 20 cm. Lo que hizo sonrojar a Dúo, desviado ligeramente la mirada con un puchero, no era difícil darse cuenta, a Dúo le gustaba Heero, bastante en realidad.

—¿Y Trowa?

—Ya me extrañaba que tardaras tanto en preguntar —contestó el trenzado un poco molesto, empujando ligeramente a Heero para poder seguir con su labor antes de que se quemara—. No estoy muy seguro a dónde fue, pero se le veía con mucha prisa. Cuando llegué en la mañana para conversar con él...

—¿Desde cuándo hablas con él? —cuestionó Heero incrédulo, interrumpiendo.

—¿Celos? —devolvió la pregunta, molesto por la interrupción—. El caso es que al poco rato sonó el teléfono; yo le iba a preguntar quién llamaba pero en cuanto vi la expresión de Trowa... Oh, de verdad ese chico es muy poco expresivo pero pareció que fuese lo que fuese le afectó bastante, así que cuando dijo que tenía que salir rápido y que si me podía hacer cargo de ti un rato no pude decirle que no, después de todo...

—¿Te puedo pedir un favor? —preguntó nuevamente interrumpiendo.

—¿Dime...?

—Cállate.

—¡Sólo te cuido porque Trowa me lo pidió! —contestó indignado el trenzado—. Ni creas que soy tan masoquista como para soportar a alguien tan antisocial, con mal carácter y que se la pasa callándome en cada oportunidad que se le presenta.

"Aunque..." Dúo guardó silencio, moviendo el sartén con cuidado, llevando su expresión a una mas seria, aun cuando el rubor hacía gala en sus mejillas.

Heero se encogió de hombro y se dio la media vuelta, luego desde la entrada a la cocina inquirió: "¿entonces no sabes a qué hora regresa Trowa?"

—No —contestó Dúo en un suspiro resignado—. Pero espero sea pronto, también hice de comer para él.

Heero salió entonces a la sala, era agradable poder caminar sin las muletas, aunque todavía dolía algo, era un dolor bastante más soportable. Se recostó en el sillón y cerró los ojos.

"¿Qué estará haciendo Trowa?" la pregunta llegó a su cabeza de repente junto con otras que luego se le unieron "¿qué lo había alarmado? ¿Si era una misión? ¿Y si está herido?" Abrió los ojos un tanto inquieto ahora, mas en ese mismo instante logró escuchar la motocicleta de Trowa probablemente fuera del departamento. El trailer no era de él, era del circo pero se lo prestaron, la moto si es suya, aclarado el punto... Se levantó con cautela para mirar por la puerta.

Cuál sería su sorpresa al encontrar al circense besando dulcemente a una linda rubia en sus brazos...

Ante la escena, Heero cerró la puerta despacio, sin hacer ningún ruido. Sintió por unos segundos que la fuerza lo abandonaba, sus piernas cedieron y terminó de rodillas en el piso, sentado luego sobre sus pies, con su mano todavía en la perilla de la puerta. Sintió una enorme opresión en su pecho, como si algo dentro de él se hubiera roto, ¿qué demonios era lo que estaba sintiendo? Fuese lo que fuera, se sentía realmente horrible. Su corazón palpitaba tan rápido y fuerte que dolía y sentía como si no pudiera respirar por el nudo que se había formado en su garganta... ¿por qué?

Intentó calmarse, pero era como si hasta el aire a su alrededor fuera mas denso.

—¿Estás bien? —Preguntó Dúo al ver al chico en el suelo, dispuesto a ir a ayudarlo.

—Ha-i —contestó casi en reflejo y se puso de pie, muy lentamente, caminado con la mirada perdida y casi torpemente hasta el cuarto de Trowa, para luego cerrar la puerta tras él.

Dúo siguió con la vista, ver a Heero así lo dejo por unos segundos pensativo, pensó en que pudiera ser por su anterior estado, alguna secuela o algo similar, pero... estaba frente a la puerta con la mano en la perilla, ¿entonces?

El sonido de la puerta lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

—¡Hi, hi, Tro-kun!¡Bienvenido!!—Volteó para encontrarse con la figura de Trowa y una linda rubia que le acompañaba, aparentemente de su mismo rango de edad—. Oh... ¡hola!

La chica que estaba un poco a tras de Trowa miró al chico frente a ella. Un rostro casi tan inexpresivo como el de Trowa, pero igual sereno, contestando moviendo alzando y moviendo la mano en gesto de saludo.

—Dúo Maxwell, Midii Une —dijo Trowa en forma de presentación.

—Un gusto conocerla, señorita —Dúo ofreció una de sus más coquetas sonrisas a la joven, extendiendo su mano—. Eres muy bonita ¿sabes? —concedió con un guiñó.

—Gracias —concedió igual su mano con una leve sonrisa—. Supongo que eres amigo de Nanashi.

—Nana... ¿what?—preguntó Dúo sin poder evitar su reacción.

—Ahora me conocen como Trowa —explicó a Midii, tomándola suavemente de la barbilla para que lo mira.

Dúo miró complacido la escena, Trowa se veía contento, no de una forma demasiado notoria, pero si en ese cambio sutil en sus facciones y esa muy leve sonrisa que le concedía a la joven.

—Entonces... tú eras quien llamó esta mañana —inquirió el americano con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro. Ella asintió—. So... ¿cómo conociste a Trowa?

De un momento a otro las facciones de la chica se ensombrecieron, como pasa ante los malos recuerdos que nos persiguen, bajando levemente la mirada, contestó:

—Na... Trowa y yo nos conocimos cuando éramos apenas unos niños. Yo... hice algo terrible en ese entonces —Dúo miraba expectante a la chica, sorprendido del drástico cambió—.Desde que la guerra acabó, estuve buscándolo para poder disculparme, agradecerle y...

Los labios de Dúo estaban apenas separados... no entendiendo realmente, tan sólo imaginando que pudiera haber sido tan grande, que aún siendo crimen de guerra, llevara a alguien a tratar de contactar a quien fue agraviado. ¿Pudiera ser algo para ella como la muerte del Mariscal Noventa lo fue para Heero?

—No hay razón para pedir perdón... —musitó Trowa acariciando un mechón del cabello de la niña— tenías tus razones.

—¡Aww! —gritó Dúo feliz la escena frente a él, sin poder ocultar una sonrisa complacida y emocionada—. Te quedarás a comer ¿verdad? —Preguntó casi interceptando a la chica—. No puedes irte sin probar lo que cociné. Siéntate.

Seguro que le encantaba la idea, Trowa se había portado muy bien con él y lo había ayudado en las últimas semanas. Después de saberlo un tanto decaído, lo mas probable por Heero, verlo ahora con aquella linda chica lo llenaba de gusto...

Aunque quizás ese gusto también tenía una razón un poco más egoísta...

* * *

Heero sentía la sangre hervir de sólo pensar que Trowa besaba a alguien más, coraje, al tiempo que sentía algo dentro de su estomago, apretaba los dientes al igual que la almohada que abrazaba.

¿Por qué?

No era como si realmente le hiciera algo a él besando a esa chica, tampoco tenían ninguna relación que traicionar, entonces... ¿porqué se sentía así? Estaba sentado en la cama, formulándose cuanta pregunta le ayudara a poner en claro lo que estaba sintiendo, pero nada parecía ayudar. Escuchó que tocaban a la puerta, pero no se sintió con ánimos de contestar... nuevamente tocaron y de nuevo no dio respuesta alguna. Tal vez porque aunque hubiera querido el nudo en su garganta y el momentáneo coraje que sentía no le permitían decir nada.

—Heero... —llamó con cuidado la voz de Trowa desde el otro lado de la puerta.

—¿Hn? —contestó a penas, tratando de que todo lo que estaba sintiendo no se reflejara en su voz, porque sentía, seguro que sí, siempre lo había hecho, sólo que no lo demostraba como los demás.

—¿Podrías venir? —Preguntó Trowa desde la puerta, abriéndola apenas un poco—. Me gustaría presentarte a alguien.

Esa idea enardeció más a Heero. ¿Por qué él querría conocer a esa niña? ¿qué necesidad tenía?... ¿Por qué estaba tan molesto! Abrazó la almohada con todas sus fuerzas por unos instantes, tratando de relajarse. Luego de eso se levantó para llegar a donde Trowa y salir al comedor para ver la chica escuchando atentamente el medio monólogo de Dúo.

—Midii —llamó Trowa, a lo que la chica volteo con sus grandes ojos azules, del mismo tono que los de Heero—, él es Heero.

La chica se puso de pie con cuidado, contemplando la figura frente a ella, podían tener casi la misma mirada, casi distante en ambos, de ese azul penetrante... ese tono que en ambos tanto llegó a amar Trowa, porque ellos eran iguales.

Heero apenas hizo un gesto, a lo que Midii respondió con otro igual. La mirada cobalto se desvió de la otra. No podía verla... no quería verla. Y Dúo seguro que lo notó, casi sin quererlo, un tanto complacido por el hecho.

Trowa notó inmediatamente como la tensión en el ambiente se acrecentaba por los dos chicos de mirada cobalto. Posado en el hombro de cada uno de ellos una mano, les invitó a sentarse para comer lo que Dúo había preparado, asintieron mirando al latino, colocándose cada cual a su lado. El sonido más persistente y prácticamente el único existente, era el de la voz de Dúo, siendo en pocas ocasiones acompañado por contestaciones simples de Midii o Trowa.

Heero no dijo ni una sola palabra, sin terminar siquiera su plato, se retiró temprano a la habitación de Trowa, sin decir ni una sola palabra, dejando a los otros tres en la sala.

* * *

Abrió la puerta dejando salir una gran nube de vapor. Acababa de tomar un relajante baño después de un día un tanto pesado.

Cuidar a Heero en la mañana, quedarse a comer y conversar en casa de Trowa con él y Midii, mirar a Heero actuar tan antisocial como siempre; luego revisar trabajo con Hilde y otras tantas cosas aburridas, para al fin llegar a la casa que compartían a eso de las 10, todo para que, sólo arreglándose un poco, Hilde saliera de nuevo.

"Así que la casa es para mí solo esta noche" pensó mientras secaba su largo cabello, paseando en bata de baño por la cocina buscando qué cenar. En medio de su tarea, escucha alguien que toca la puerta.

—¿Ahora que se te olvidó? —vociferó, pensando que seguramente sería Hilde, mas al abrir la puerta se encontró con quien menos se hubiera esperado—. ¡Heero! ¿Qué...?

—Midii todavía está con él —dijo Heero interrumpiendo, con la cabeza gacha, sin mirarlo.

—No me digas que Tro...

—No sé, no... no quiero averiguarlo —interrumpió nuevamente, no quería ni pensar en la posibilidad de que ellos estuvieran juntos.

—Puedes quedarte hoy aquí, si quieres —Dúo contemplaba a Heero, entre sorprendido y algo preocupado, moviéndose lo suficiente para dejar paso al japonés en una invitación silenciosa para que entrara—. Hilde se fue con una amiga, así que estaríamos solos —dijo lo último mordiendo su labio inferior, viendo a Heero dejándose caer en el sillón que le daba la espalda—. ¿Ya cenaste? Iba a hacer chocolate caliente, ¿quieres?

No contestó, apenas un leve movimiento de cabeza como asintiendo. Dúo se apresuró para preparar lo dicho y llevar las dos tazas hasta el sillón, sentándose a un lado de Heero.

—Ten... —dijo Dúo ofreciendo la taza— está caliente.

Sus dedos rozaron a los de Heero por apenas un instante, pero Heero ni siquiera parecía haberlo notado. Estaba como perdido en sus pensamientos, en haber visto a Trowa y Midii hablando tan cálidamente, quizás sin roce mayor que el poner su mano en el brazo o la mano del otro de vez en cuando, pero... de sólo pensarlo...

Terminó la cena en silencio, sosteniendo suavemente la taza con ambas manos, las cuales descansaba sobre sus piernas. La mira perdida en algún punto incierto de la pared... y nada, ni una sola pista de lo que pudiera estar en la mente del estoico exsoldado, mas... en sus ojos el dolor, la perdida, la soledad...

Dúo con cuidado tomó la taza de entre las manos de Heero para colocarla en la mesa de té frente a ellos. Tomando con cuidado la mano del japonés, la puso sobre el propio regazo para delinear la palma, a lo que el moreno no ofreció resistencia, ni siquiera una mirada, sólo el dejar caer su cabeza y su mirada.

Entre lazó sus dedos con los de él, con cuidado mirando la figura a su lado, cambiando su postura de forma tal que le fuese posible contemplarlo con mayor comodidad, subiendo una de sus piernas al sillón de manera que le tuviese de frente. Dudando un poco al principio, aventuró finalmente su mano libre para, con las yemas de sus dedos, poder acariciar suavemente la mejilla de Heero contraria a él para hacerlo mirar.

Hasta ahora se percata, Dúo está en apenas una bata de baño, con el cabello suelto, aún mojado, sentado de lado mirándolo, sonriendo de forma sugestiva. Aprovechó la cercanía y acarició los rebeldes cabellos de Heero, quien reaccionó ante ello, alejándose aparentemente incómodo.

—Está bien —dijo Dúo haciendo un nuevo intento, que fue igualmente rechazado— ¿Tienes miedo? —preguntó Dúo, aún sonriendo, mas un tanto molesto.

Heero le desvió la mirada, sin contestar, lo que dio oportunidad a Dúo para formar con la uña un camino en el cuello de Heero, que reaccionó ante el contacto con un escalofrío.

—Vamos, no me vengas con el cuento de que eres virgen —dijo sin pensar, mientras acariciaba su nuca.

Heero se estremece ante la cuestión, así que cuando Dúo se acerca más, se mueve violentamente para alejarse lo poco que, por el sillón, le es posible. Sus ojos, como había dicho el Doctor J, eran sinceros, y ahora, en ellos se revelaba toda la confusión, señal de recuerdos pasados, dolor y... ¿miedo?

—Heero... —Los ojos de Dúo se abrieron al pensar en la posibilidad de...— ¿tú...?

—¡Cállate! —gritó Heero.

Dúo lo había oído frío, desesperado, psicópata, pero nunca gritando. Intentó acercarse para abrazarlo, tratar de calmar un poco los malos recuerdos acurrucándolo en sus brazos, pero apenas le rodeo con ellos, Heero puso los brazos entre su pecho y el de él, con los puños cerrados, tratando de alejarlo, más porque en la forma en la que estaban Dúo había terminado con una rodilla entre sus piernas. Lo empujó lo suficiente para poder levantarse y empezar a caminar hasta la entrada.

Lo detuvo la mano Dúo que tomaba su brazo. El sólo amarre le congelo en su posición.

—Lo siento, yo... —dice sujetando gentilmente, pero firme— no era mi intención traerte malos recuerdos...

Heero se recargo en la pared a su lado, doblando ligeramente las rodillas, con la mirada clavada en el suelo. Se posó frente a él, acariciando con una de sus manos la mejilla del japonés, su cuello, su cabello, todo con sumo cuidado, mientras posaba la otra en el hombro del chico, buscando ofrecerle alguna forma de confort.

—¿Qué edad...? —se mordió el labio inferior, tratando de encontrar palabras. Su mirada se ensombreció y la desvió. Con voz apagada y entre cortada terminaron sus labios liberando la dolorosa pregunta— ¿te lastimaron mucho?

—¡Damare! —gritó Heero con todas sus fuerzas, empujándolo— Tú... —Lo tiró al suelo y casi entre rabia y dolor vocifera— ¿Qué es lo que quieres! ¿Quieres... tomarme?

El chico de ojos cobalto rompió con ruidosamente su camisa, de forma violenta, arrebatada, salvaje, arrancando algún botones incluso, luego sentándose sobre las caderas de Dúo que aún yacía en el suelo ante el asombro, apenas apoyándose en sus codos.

—¡Adelante! —gritó, mas en el mismo instante, su voz se apagó, ahora marchita, terminando por musitar apenas— ya no importa...

La mirada violeta se perdió en vació al contemplar la cobalto perdida, dolida, ya sin brillo. Colocó nuevamente su mano en la mejilla del chico sobre él, acariciándola con el mayor cuidado que su manos jamás conocieron. Con uno de sus pulgares, acariciando los tersos labios del moreno, con las yemas de sus dedos, apenas rozando los párpados ahora cerrados.

—¡Hazlo! —gritó de nueva cuenta, pero de alguna forma, terminó ahogado en su garganta— ¿o prefieres que te muestre cuánto dolió!

Dúo sólo lo abrazó. Podía sentir el corazón agitado de Heero palpitando cerca del suyo, la respiración violenta sobre su hombro, sin siquiera un intento de librarse, sin siquiera moverse... El americano acariciaba el cabello y hacía pequeños círculos en la espalda del niño entre sus brazos, ahora besando de forma torpe la mejilla, la oreja, el cuello, el hombro...

Heero permanecía en su misma posición, sentado sobre Dúo, que ahora había bajado en su recorrido de besos a su pecho, eliminando ahora por completo la camisa, luego tomándolo de los brazos para recostarlo en el suelo y quitar el peso de encima suyo.

No era capaz de mirarle a los ojos... no quería ver de nuevo ese dolor en ellos, no quería formar las imágenes de un Heero sometido, de el ser que más amaba siendo tomado a la fuerza. Deseaba poder borrar cada recuerdo, cada huella, cada marca... remplazar el dolor por placer, entregársele en alma y cuerpo, tomarlo para quitarle la pertenencia a los monstruos de su pasado, en forma de exorcismo, liberarle de sus demonios.

Los besos de Dúo bajaban ahora a su abdomen bien formado que se movía de forma menos violenta, sin llegar a estar tranquilo. Sus manos ansiosas quitaron el cinto como pudieron, luego desabrocharon el pantalón y lo eliminaron de igual forma habían hecho con los zapatos y calcetas.

Mientras, Heero permanecía en completo silencio. Aún recordaba cómo se sentía, el que el oponer resistencia sólo lo hacía mas doloroso, el que a final de cuentas ellos obtenían cuanto deseaban de él y el daño quedaba en forma permanente en su cuerpo y espíritu... sólo en él. Cerró los ojos tratando de contener todos los sentimientos dentro suyo y, apretando los dientes en impotencia, buscando en la alfombra dónde aferrarse.

Los besos del americano llegaron luego a sus piernas, besando también en la parte interna de ellas, sin mirar los ojos de Heero, tan sólo sabía que no lo había echado... al final podía ayudarlos a los dos.

Ahora lo tenía con la piernas flexionadas y abiertas para poder estar entre ellas. Ya así, sus manos, que habían recorrido vehementemente el cuerpo de Heero, ahora estaban ambas en sus caderas, delineando la única prenda que el joven bajo sí conservaba. Subió nuevamente hasta su cuello y lo besó, ahora de forma más tranquila, para luego susurrarle al oído.

—Realmente te quiero, Heero... permíteme demostrarte cuánto.

"¿Me... quieres?" Piensa Heero con una sonrisa perturbada, mientas lágrimas mudas siguen bajando por sus ojos. "Qué fácil dicen todos lo mismo."

Entonces Dúo despojó a Heero de su última prenda, y se quedó unos segundos contemplando la figura de quien era el mayor objeto de su devoción, por quien sin duda dejaría todo. Dúo se recostó nuevamente sobre el cuerpo de Heero, para retomar su tarea de besar cada parte de Heero hasta llegar a su hombría.

Heero sólo cerró los ojos con mas fuerza al sentir la humedad rodearlo, la boca de Dúo haciendo su trabajo, ahora él mordía su labio inferior tratando de contener los gemidos en su boca, odiaba eso, odiaba la sensación... odiaba el punto en que empezaba a disfrutarlo.

Enterró las uñas en la alfombra, "hazlo parar" pedía algo dentro suyo, su cabeza decía "oponerte sólo hará que sea peor" y su cuerpo... su cuerpo se limitaba a una palabra: "Más". El sólo pesarlo le hizo estremecer, cuando al fin terminó en la boca de Dúo, arqueando la espalda mientras Dúo tomaba firmemente su cadera.

Era todo tan confuso, todo pasaba tan rápido y, sin quererlo, las caricias de Dúo sobre su piel le estaban provocando, haciéndole reaccionar, y aunque por una parte era por lo malos recuerdos de las ocasiones anteriores, por otra era tan distinto... tan sublimemente distinto.

Luego de recibir a Heero en su boca, dejo un poco de él en su mano, quería todo de Heero, algo que había pensado tantas veces sería imposible, ahora... Heero estaba a su merced, de una forma casi indiferente, entregándosele. Subió de nuevo por el cuerpo del japonés, y depositó un beso en medio de su pecho, otro en el cuello, en la barbilla y estaba por rozar sus labios cuando por primera vez en todo ese tiempo, Heero mostró desagrado por el acto.

—Ah, ya entiendo... no hay besos en la primera cita —dijo Dúo en la forma más sarcástica que sus labios conocieron y, molesto, se acercó al cuello del chico bajo sí para morder su hombro.

Heero no hizo más que reprimir un leve gemido de dolor, que terminó en su garganta... melodioso para Dúo. Decidió que si no podía besarlo como él quería, al menos lo haría gemir como tanto deseaba oírlo. Siguió mordisqueando el hombro de Heero, distrayéndolo. Heero se perdía en la necesidad de contenerse, luchando internamente contra el deseo carnal de soltar la alfombra y cambiar rápidamente de posición, tomar a Dúo allí mismo y mostrarle...

¿Todavía estaba pensando en la venganza? ¿Qué culpa tenía Dúo de lo que habían hecho con él? Quizá... aprovechar la situación...

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpido por la invasión a su entrada, uno de los dedos de Dúo prelubricado con semen entrando en él. Aunque hubiera hecho de todo para evitarlo, al final aquel gemir se escapó de sus labios y ahora su todo, casi en memoria de eventos pasados, prácticamente gritaron "sal de allí". Ahora sus manos, que se habían limitado a la alfombra, empujaban a Dúo pero de una forma tan torpe, tan distinta a su ideal del soldado perfecto, que a Dúo le fue más que fácil aprisionar ambas muñecas con su mano libre.

Dolía... Por eso los soldados deben evitar sentir, porque todo lo que tiene de base sentir, ya sea miedo, dolor, odio, termina haciéndolos vulnerables.

Ahora Dúo sentía que debía ser más rápido, así que al primer dedo le siguió un segundo, con un grito de Heero, luego un tercero... Dolía tanto.

Fuese como si Dúo no fuera conciente de aquello frente a sus ojos, de como Heero arqueaba la espalda y su cuerpo se estremecía con cada toque, con cada intromisión, con el ahora agarre; sus ojos, sin mirarlo, sellados con lágrimas que apenas se habían escapado: Una. Dos.

Ahora el lugar que habían ocupado sus dedos lo sustituyo su miembro, el grito de dolor en los labios de Heero y un sutil sollozo en sus labios. Tres. Cuatro. Cinco.

Hubiera parado, pero lo deseaba tanto...

Comenzó a moverse dentro de Heero, primero un tanto lento, aunque sin haber esperado que el cuerpo de Heero se habituara, y sin previo aviso, subiendo la velocidad de las envestidas, haciendo temblar de dolor el cuerpo bajo él. Pero ya ni lo notaba, estaba demasiado concentrado en su tarea. Aun sosteniendo las muñecas de Heero con una mano y con la otra, ahora masturbándolo, doliéndole.

Seis. Siete. Ocho. Diez. Doce. Veinte. Treinta y dos. Y en cuarenta y ocho perdió la cuenta de las lágrimas derramadas.

Heero sólo deseaba internamente que todo terminara pronto, cuando al fin se vino en la mano de Dúo y el otro, un par de envestidas más, terminó dentro de él. Sólo quería irse, pero ya conocía ese característico dolor de "post-sexo" y sabía que no podría ir muy lejos de cualquier manera.

Ahora, consumado el acto, Dúo que había prácticamente caído sobre Heero, completamente agotado, se levantó para mirarlo, algo dentro suyo quería creer que Heero estaba satisfecho ahora. Pero al mirarlo, realmente mirarlo...

Su labio sangrando por la forma en que intentó contener los gritos, su respiración agitada y medio convulsionando por el llanto, sus muñecas amoratadas, sus ojos bañados en lágrimas como nunca esperó ver. Su brazo y pierna que apenas se habían comenzado a recuperar, ahora estaban sangrando a través de las vendas. Su cuerpo agrupado, entre de miedo y dolor, como un niño... seguramente como antes.

La imagen le conmovió y ahora se sentía culpable, igualmente llorando, le abrazó.

—Heero... I'm... I'm so so sorry —confesó abrazándolo de forma protectora, mientras sentía su cuerpo temblar—. I don't… I… Heero, just… forgive me... please...


	5. Culpa

**_Disclaimer:_**

_Los personajes de GW no me pertenecen, sólo los tomo prestados._

* * *

_**Capitulo 5**_

**Culpa**

_Quisiera comprender qué sientes, creerte cuando dices "me importas"  
Quisiera sentir tus palabras en mi pecho y abrazar tus promesas como posibilidad  
Quisiera poder decir "te quiero" si sentir luego remordimiento_**  
**

—Heero... I'm... I'm so so sorry —confesó Dúo abrazándolo de forma protectora, mientras sentía su cuerpo temblar—. I don't… I… Heero, just… forgive me... please...

"No me toques" eran las palabras en la mente del japonés, aquellas que no fue capaz de articular. "Sólo... déjame solo".

Dúo no hallaba más que acariciar el cabello castaño oscuro, que abrazarle con fuerza, que tratar de, alguna forma que ahora sonara creíble, hacerle saber cuánto le amaba y cómo sentía que aquello que había esperado y anhelado por tanto tiempo terminara así, de una forma tan vacía para sí mismo y tan cruel para Heero.

Con los ojos cerrados, sangrando del bazo y la pierna, lo empujó con las pocas fuerzas que guarda su brazo sano, con las nulas de su brazo sangrante. Las cálidas lágrimas del japonés terminaron en el pecho del americano, quemaban en su piel, dolían, porque era conciente de que era la causa y origen de ellas, que aún intentando ayudarlo a su manera, no logró más que revivir los antiguos traumas del chico en sus brazos... Y eso le dolía en lo más profundo, porque Heero era aquello que él más quería en el mundo y lo había herido de formas que no sabía si conseguiría (o si merecía) redención.

Tratando de calmarse a sí mismo, de ahogar su propio llanto y dolor en su garganta y pecho, logró apenas estabilizarse emocionalmente lo suficiente como para, aún con lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas, manejarse para apoyar suavemente sus labios sobre la frente de Heero y musitar un débil "esto no debió pasar... no así."

El rostro de Heero estaba oculto a sus ojos y su cabeza recargada en su pecho, hubiera sido tan absolutamente perfecto, hasta por le brillo que provocaba el sudor sobre su cuerpo... hubiera sido tan tremendamente especial, si sólo...

Lo abrazó con más fuerzas, aunque procurando no dolerle más. Le soltó por instantes tratando de encontrar la bata de baño para cubrirlo. Un resguardo, una protección... algo... algo para evitar que se sintiera más expuesto.

Colocando la tela sobre el cuerpo de Heero, nuevamente lo atrajo hacia sí, buscando ayudarlo a ponerlo de pie con un ahora gentil abrazo, al que, aunque renuente al principio luego, poco a poco, cedió, tampoco deseando herirse más.

Con cuidado, Dúo le guió hasta el cuarto, notando la tensión en el cuerpo del moreno, el dolor a cada paso, incluso el gesto de asco por ser tocado ¿por él? Bajó la mirada... y siguió su recorrido hasta entrar a su habitación, ayudando a Heero a sentarse sobre la cama. El japonés no hizo más que, luego de una mueca de dolor, acomodarse la bata, cerrándola sobre su cuerpo, con la mirada completamente desviada de la del americano, que aunque intentó ponerse en su rango de visión, no consiguió nada sino que le voltearan la mirada... De verdad, no quería verlo, no quería que lo viera, ni él ni nadie.

Hubiera deseado que la tierra bajo sus pies se abriera y le tragara vivo, que el cielo muriera en tempestad y un rayo le matara... hubiera deseado jamás haber permitido que alguien le viera vulnerable, que Dúo no hubiera sabido su secreto, no haber salido de casa de Trowa, que Trowa no hubiera estado con Midii, que Dúo no... que no lo hubiera tomado así...

En cada pensamiento, el brillo en sus ojos moría cada vez más. Se perdía entre el dolor, la tristeza, la decepción, la horrible sensación de vacío, el asco, el sentirse sucio, usado... sentirse tan desechable.

Cerró los ojos, no deseaba pensar, porque si continuaba llegaría a la conclusión de que nunca nadie le había querido en serio. La única persona que aparentemente lo había hecho había sido asesinada, no había podido protegerla y ni siquiera había podido estar con ella.

La culpa... ese era su sentimiento más recurrente, al equivocarse y causar daño, al matar, al herir a las personas con su frialdad. El llegar a pensar que incluso el no poder ser querido, el no poder querer de forma completa, el ser dañado, era también su culpa... no saber sentir, no saber querer, no saber amar y no saber ser amado... Por ello se alejaba.

En la soledad no hay culpa.

Un roce en su brazo le hizo salir de sus pensamientos, en reacción, alejó éste, dejando a un Dúo con expresión entre sorprendida, dolida y culpable, hincado frete a él.

—Yo... sólo quería limpiar la herida —anunció el trenzado con voz apagada.

Heero al fin atinó a contemplarle. La mirada violácea clavada en el suelo, el gesto franco y casi frágil del chico, las manos de él apenas tocándose, de alguna forma nerviosamente quietas, su cuerpo aún desnudo y el cabello suelto cayendo en cascada por su espalda y hombros... el botiquín de primeros auxilios a su lado.

De forma más sumisa y aún más temerosa, Dúo se arriesgó por un nuevo intento, uno que esta vez le fue concedido, aún si la mirada cobalto ya no se encontraba sobre él... Con el mayor cuidado que sus manos jamás conocieron, comenzó a cortar las vendas ensangrentadas del brazo de Heero, limpiar con gasas la herida, coser las puntadas que se habían deshecho, poner desinfectante y nuevamente vendar. Acción realizada de igual forma para la pierna que lo requería, todo en completo y absoluto silencio.

Al finalizar, con voz roncar por el llanto, cabizbajo, con los ojos rojos, llenos de lagrimas sin derramar y las mejillas con el rastro de las lágrimas secas en ellas, logró forzarse a hablar:

—Siempre quise... siempre deseé... estar contigo, demostrarte físicamente lo que sentía por ti... entregarme de igual forma que desde en un inicio te entregué el corazón y el alma... darme completo y tratar por todos los medios que fueras mío al menos la mitad de lo que yo era tuyo. En cada palabra, en cada gesto, en cada... respiro, intentando con todas mis ganas que en alguna de las veces me miras... me miraras de verdad.

Musitaba el ojivioleta ensimismado.

—Pero fue tan inútil cada uno de mis intentos... tan fallido desde un inicio porque... ¡Dios, tú estabas enamorado de esa chica y yo...! ¡Yo no era nada más que el fastidioso compañero al que deseabas fuera de tu vida y...! Y sin embargo, cada vez que yo respiraba era por guardar la esperanza de que algún día... tan sólo algún día fuera diferente.

Hasta entonces, cobró valor para levantar la mirada y poder contemplar la cobalto que le miraba atento.

—Pero... cuando al fin fui suficiente como para merecer que acudieras a mí... cuando al fin me miraste a mí, a mí como persona...

Y entonces, la represa amatista no pudo más, y en ríos de dolor se vertió sobre el terciopelo crema y los bosques castaños...

—Lejos de dar todo lo que tenía por dar, lejos de lograr decir todo cuanto tenía para decir, aún teniendo la oportunidad de darte un refugio, de darme completo y de ofrecerte lo que estabas buscando en mí sólo... ¡este maldito shinigami no hizo más que nuevamente dañar a aquello que con todas mis fuerzas había deseado proteger! Y... aquello que debió ser puro y amable, lo volvió violento y horrible, yo...

Su voz se apagó... cualquier punto de luz que hubiera quedado en la mirada cobalto estaba apunto de extinguirse ante sus ojos, el dios de la muerte estaba apunto de arrebatarle su mayor razón de existir y estaba dispuesto a hacerlo frente a sus propios ojos... No podía permitirlo.

—Lo arruine... —terminó diciendo con una sonrisa triste, sacando al joven frente a él de su transe, logrando que al menos separa ligeramente los labios en gesto de asombro—. Pero... a pesar de todo... a pesar de todo, Heero, yo...

Se levantó apenas para depositar un suave beso en los labios semiabiertos de Heero, no fue correspondido, tampoco alejado... simplemente...

Se dejó caer en sus rodillas y en llanto ya incontenible, con gemidos dolorosos de remordimiento y perdida, se abrazó al cuerpo de Heero, llorando en su regazo como jamás en su vida, ni aún en la sala de espera, ni aún en la muerte del Padre Maxwell o la Hermana Helen, había logrado llorar. Suspiros salieron de sus labios temblorosos y aunque hubiese deseado continuar, ya no tenía voz para hacerlo. Gemidos lastimeros, suspiros pesados, gimoteos incontrolables y... la necesidad de aferrarse aún más en ese abrazo, de resguardarse a sí mismo pero...

¿Cómo?

¡Qué osadía pedir refugio en el pueblo que se ha destruido! ¡qué descaro pedir consuelo a quien se le ha dañado! ¡Qué maldito, qué bastardo, qué insensato, qué...!

Sintió el amable toque en su cabello, el suave roce sobre ellos siendo entrelazados entre los dedos de Heero, siendo peinados cual caricia... Cada sonido en la habitación pareciera haber desaparecido, ni su respiración, ni su llanto, ni su remordimiento... sólo el sonido de su cabello al ser movido gentilmente y el de la muerte de aquellas lágrimas suyas sobre las piernas del japonés...

Deseaba morir allí, en esa caricia, en ese silencio, en ese calor sofocante, en Heero.

—Te amo —musitó Dúo más para sí que para su interlocutor.

Esas palabras... ¿Cómo podía creer las palabras de amor? Todos dicen muy fácilmente "te quiero", todos mienten cuando dicen amar. Sentía una opresión dentro suyo, como si algo en su pecho fuera estallar en mil fragmentos. Cada beso de Dúo dolía, porque si lo hubiera amado, si fuera verdad él...

—No... —Dúo se sorprendió ante la respuesta de Heero, alzó la vista para encontrarse con sus ojos pero antes de que fuese capaz de pronunciar palabra, el japonés continuó— no soy bonito, tampoco rico... ni siquiera tengo buen carácter... —suspiró— Soy sarcástico, medio suicida, salvaje, frío, "intento de soldado perfecto"... ¿por qué me amarías?

Dúo sonrió enternecido, poco después de salir de su desconcierto, claro. Acarició el cabello de castaño oscuro del joven en sus brazos, besando nuevamente su frente, siendo ahora capaz de reincorporarse, incluso sentándose junto al chico y cubriéndose ligeramente con la sabana.

—Sí eres bonito —comenzó diciendo, mirándole apenas, con esa sonrisa triste y cálida a la vez—, talvez no tanto como yo pero... —se esforzó un poco más por sonreír—. Puede que no tengas muchas posesiones, pero a mí me basta y sobra con ese par de ojos azules, además... es seguro que de entre todas las cosas, tienes mi corazón.

Sonrío ampliamente, subiendo la mirada de Heero hasta él, tomándolo delicadamente por la barbilla.

—Tienes un carácter horrible —dijo medio en broma, mientras acariciaba la mejilla de Heero con el torso de su mano, embelesado por sus ojos azules—, pero eres buena persona, esos ojos que miro ahora me lo dicen claramente. En ellos puedo ver todo lo que en palabras callas y sé, que aunque no lo digas, aunque no lo expreses abiertamente, sientes igual que todos nosotros... tal vez más. Y eso, tu forma de sentir y sacrificarte por los demás, es algo que he aprendido a amar de ti.

Concluyó acercándose y depositando un beso más en los labios de Heero, esta vez más limpio, más cariñoso. Mientras que Heero se limitó a cerrar los ojos al recibir el tierno beso, Dúo puso las manos a los lados de la cabeza del chico, para tomarlo y acomodarlo para besar también sus ojos, sus mejillas y cada una de las facciones apenas ahora suavizadas de Heero.

Lo amaba, seguro que sí, con todo su corazón, pero sabía que el corazón de Heero aún pertenecía a alguien más. Pudiera ser por los incidentes pasados, por los rezagos de dolor que le habían quedado de la muerte de Relena o por cualquier otra causa, aparentemente ni el mismo Heero era conciente de que ya era capaz de enamorarse de nuevo y él... tan solo deseaba permanecer a su lado un poco más, abrazarlo hasta quedarse dormido, sentirse simplemente pleno al contemplar como Heero le permitía recostarlo con él en la cama y acomodarlo en su pecho en una abrazo.

"Toda mi vida... por verte un día reír de alegría" era el único pensamiento en la mente de Dúo.

Heero se acomodó en el abrazo de Dúo, siendo ahora conciente de la advertencia hace años hecha, comprendiendo, como entonces, que lo que había pasado era también, en mayor o menor grado, su falta. Cerrando los ojos, pasó un brazo alrededor de la figura de Dúo para buscar algún resguardo en el calor que emanaba su cuerpo. Con todas sus fuerzas, deseando creer las palabras del americano mas, "qué fácil dicen todos 'te amo'".

* * *

Los rayos de luz solar que se filtraban por la ventana le hicieron finalmente despertar, muy en contra de su deseo de dormir un poco más. En primera instancia su reacción fue al de colocar la almohada sobre su rostro para ocultarlo de la luz, mientras una de sus manos registraba la cama en búsqueda de el chico con quien había pasado la noche, mas al no encontrarlo, una especie de alarma en su interior le hizo terminar finalmente de despertarse para buscarle... Definitivamente ya no esta ni en la cama, ni en la habitación.

Tomó la primera camisa que encontró y apenas la se la puso, mientras trataba de ponerse un pantaloncillo al tiempo que salía de la habitación casi torpemente por los "estragos" de la noche anterior, dispuesto a encontrar a su ahora amante.

No tuvo que buscar, justo al pasar el umbral de la puerta de su habitación le vio. Allí, con la camisa y pantalón del día anterior, ambos sin abrochar, recargado contra la pared, mientras con semblante serio miraba el teléfono celular en sus manos.

"27 llamadas perdidas"

—Heero...

—Llamadas perdidas —interrumpió la voz fría del chico del ojos cobalto.

Dúo sintió una fuerte opresión en el pecho, más por el tono frío y ecuánime en la voz de Heero que por el anuncio en sí mismo.

—Su-Supongo que... Trowa está preocupado —balbuceó en intento de respuesta.

—Hn... —fue la apática contestación.

—Deberías llamarlo... —aconsejó con un dejo de tristeza y culpa.

Heero no había llegado a casa de Trowa la noche anterior y, conociendo al circense y tratándose de Heero, debiera estar muerto de preocupación que no alcanzara a externar. Ahora el remordimiento por la noche anterior no era sólo por lo ocurrido a Heero, sino que ahora se le sumaba el haber tenido en esa precaria posición a Trowa, sin noticia alguna de Heero... ¡Y si se enteraba!

De acuerdo... si Trowa se llegase a enterar, podía considerarse muerto oficialmente. La sola idea comenzó a provocarle algo de pánico que fue instantáneamente detectado por el chico frente a él, que ahora le miraba de esa forma fría y penetrante, con esa mirada que uno siente como si le examinaran hasta el alma...congelando en ese instante los pensamientos de Dúo.

—Creo que lo mejor es... que nadie se entere de esto.

Dúo abrió la boca, pero no fue capaz de articular argumento alguno, así que se limitó a asentir con la cabeza, sin poder evitar que su mirada se clavara en algún punto del suelo, tratando de arreglar sus pensamientos, mas si lograr que al menos uno de ellos se viera claro en su cabeza. Todo era como ruido, estaba tan confundido... no había pensado ni por un instante en Trowa.

El chico que se había portado tan bien con él los últimos días, que le había servido de soporte y ayuda. Que de alguna forma, siempre había protegido y salvado a aquello que más amaba, a Heero. Pero... a la vez, de alguna forma era también alguien que deseaba y quería a Heero. ¿Cómo amigo? ¿Cómo hermano? ¿pareja? ¿novio? ¿amante?

Lo único que sabía con certeza de Trowa era... nada. Apenas lo más obvio, que trabaja en el circo, que seguía tratando a Catherine como si fuera su hermana, aún si nadie sabía realmente si lo era y ni siquiera se habían molestado en hacer alguna prueba; sabía que era un gran atleta, probablemente un gran actor por todas las veces que logro hacerla de doble agente; sabía que tocaba la flauta, que le gustaba a Quatre... que se llevaba especialmente bien con Heero.

Esos dos se entendían... tal vez por su carácter, por su naturaleza menos expresiva o... tal vez simplemente se simpatizaban por las circunstancias en las que "se conocieron" (que en realidad no fue necesariamente la primera vez que supieron el uno del otro, pero si que convivieron directamente). Obviamente, sería mucho más fácil confiar en alguien que te "rescato de la muerte", te cuido durante un mes, etc. que en alguien cuya presentación es un balazo en tu brazo. Si uno tuviera que escoger... bueno, es obvio.

—¿No vas a llamarle? —inquirió Dúo al ver que Heero simplemente apagaba el celular y se dirigía a su cuarto—. En serio creo que debe estar muy preocupado por ti, no...

—Si tanto te interesa, —interrumpió— llámale tú.

* * *

—Dúo, hey Dúo —llamó la voz de Quatre, buscando sacar al trenzado de sus pensamientos—. ¿Hay alguien en casa? —cuestionó nuevamente, pasando una mano frente al rostro del chico.

—¿Eh? —Dúo miró a Quatre, y se esforzó por mostrar una sonrisa—. Perdón, estaba pensando.

Quatre lo miró en gesto de asombro fingido, a lo que el trenzado prontamente atinó la razón.

—¡Sí, Quat, pienso! —se adelantó al comentario—. Puf, es sólo...

—¿Heero? —terminó la oración que el otro chico había dejado inconclusa, provocando que éste reaccionara con un violento sonrojo, y una expresión de genuina sorpresa e incredulidad—. Está bien, es normal que te preocupes por él, después de todo, apenas anteayer volvió a su departamento.

Dúo sintió que el aire que se había escapado se sus pulmones hacía unos segundos lentamente volvía, tratando de tranquilizarse para nivelar el rápido palpitar de su corazón ante lo que pensó había sido el final de su secreto.

—¿Estás bien? —cuestionó el rubio— te ves algo pálido. Deberías comer algo.

—Mmh, no tengo hambre.

—De acuerdo... ahora mismo vas a decirme que te pasa.

—Ah... ¿a qué te refieres, Q-man? —preguntó Dúo tratando de evadir la pregunta, sin poder ocultar su nerviosismo, si Quatre comenzaba con preguntas directas, estaba completamente frito.

—Cosas como esas, creo que te conozco suficiente como para saber que si gastas una tarde mirando el vacío "pensando" y luego rechazas quedarte a comer es porque algo te está molestando —señaló el árabe primero en forma de amonestación, mas inmediatamente después, suavizando su tono hasta llevarlo al de sincera preocupación—. Dúo... ¿qué pasa?

Sintió todos y cada uno de los músculos de su espalda tensarse ante la pregunta. ¿Qué pasa? Pasan demasiadas cosas, su noche con Heero, la preocupación de Trowa, la "recapitulación" de los hechos de la noche con Heero, luego que éste anunciara que volvería a su departamento, sin darle ni una sola explicación a Trowa... El ni siquiera atreverse a ver a Trowa ahora, después de todo lo ocurrido con Heero, menos aún con la latente posibilidad de que con sólo mirarlo reconociera su culpabilidad.

¿Era siempre tan trasparente? Es decir, Heero nunca había mencionado nada antes, pero... mientras deliraba le había hecho saber lo notorio de su tristeza y todas las culpas con las que cargaba desde niño, y si Heero se había dado cuenta, ¿qué podía esperar de Quatre, que convivía con él como casi hermanos?

—Dúo... —la voz realmente preocupada del rubio sacó a Dúo de sus pensamientos. La mano en el pecho era el testimonio silencioso de cuánto, hasta llegar al dolor físico, le podía la situación de su amigo, aún sin saber lo complicado del asunto.

—No te preocupes, Q —pidió el trenzado, mostrando su mejor sonrisa—. Sólo es cuestión de pensar las cosas muy bien.

—¿No crees que ayudaría si me cuentas lo que pasó? —preguntó el chico, conciente de que Dúo no quería una pregunta directa de lo que había pasado, porque no podría mentirle al respecto.

—Yo... —fue interrumpido por el timbre proveniente de su teléfono celular, apenas lo miró se disculpó de inmediato—. Lo siento, debo irme —anunció levantándose de su asiento y despidiéndose agitado un mano al aire—. Te compensaré.

—No te salvarás tan fácil de esta conversación —sentenció el árabe aún cuando el americano ya se encontraba casi en al salida del restaurante.

* * *

El mensaje era de Heero.

_En mi departamento en 15 min._

Era todo el mensaje, pero sabía bien a que se refería.

Habían pasado apenas tres días desde su "pequeño incidente" ý ahora eran amantes. De una forma muy poco convencional y verdaderamente absurda considerando la naturaleza del origen de su relación pues... realmente no era algo que una persona normal concebiría pero... bueno, finalmente ninguno de ellos era realmente "normal" así que...

Suspiró, por más que pensaba en ello tratando de convencerse de que todo estaba bien y que podía funcionar a pesar de todo, lo real es que ni siquiera sabía si esa era la posición en la que deseaba estar. Claro que la idea de que él y Heero estuvieran juntos de esa forma era algo que había añorado por mucho tiempo, nunca imaginó que sería, y menos en esas circunstancias.

El sólo pensar que Heero seguía con el juego de amante para, simplemente, poner celoso a Trowa o, en una forma de venganza hacía él de una forma que, tan lenta, gradual y sistemáticamente lo estaba volviendo loco... ¿y ahora era paranoico!

¿Por qué no podía pensar en la posibilidad de que, muy dentro de Heero, él también hubiera deseado ese encuentro y que también sentía la idea de que su primera vez juntos resultara tan desastrosa y que, como él mismo, deseaba compensarla?

Se detuvo por instantes para pensar en la última cuestión... ¿que también sintiera el haber arruinado el encuentro?

No le gustaba sentarse a analizar las cosas de esa forma, las estrategias se las dejaba a Quatre, Trowa y Heero, a ellos les gustaba pensar. De sienta forma, por eso, aunque se molestaran mutuamente y aunque pelearan, se entendía mejor con Wufei en ese aspecto, los dos eran los más impulsivos del grupo (no necesariamente los más emocionales... ese era sin lugar a dudas Quatre). Pero, el ser impulsivo, si bien le había salvado la vida un par de veces, también lo había metido en muchos problemas en el pasado... y ahora mismo.

Los problemas con Heero requerían un enfoque menos instintivo y más analítico. Debía contemplar aquello que estaba fuera de lo normal, lo más notorio era principalmente el que... a pesar de todo lo ocurrido, Heero le había brindado una forma de consuelo al acariciar su cabello, y las preguntas respecto al porqué le querría dejaban en claro algo que no había tenido la precaución de notar.

Aun estando en su completo derecho, Heero no lo había culpado, le había permitido permanecer a su lado y, así mismo, le había concedido algunos encuentros extra... ¿para compensarlo?

Suspiró pesadamente al percatarse que ya se encontraba frente al departamento del japonés. Abrió la puerta con la llave que le había sido concedida apenas el día anterior, y sin más, entró de lleno al complejo. Heero estaba en la cocina, limpiando... ese chico tenía demasiadas obsesiones para su gusto.

Se acercó sabiendo bien que Heero ya había notado su presencia. Paso un brazo alrededor de la cintura de Heero y deslizó otro hacía su pecho, atrayéndolo a su cuerpo de forma casi hermética, aspirando su loción, así como comenzando a depositar besos en el hombro y cuello del moreno, que se limitaba en moverse apenas lo suficiente para permitirle mayor libertad en sus caricias.

No importaba lo que hubiera estado pensando justo antes de entrar a ese departamento, no importaba lo que estuviera a su alrededor... al tener a Heero ahogando gemidos suaves de placer mientras se encontraba en su abrazo le hacía olvidarse de todo el mundo circundante. Eran entonces sólo él y su amado... nada existía antes o entonces.

Los besos avanzaron del cuello a la oreja, con gentiles mordiscos al lóbulo de ésta, provocando una mayor reacción en el joven de ojos cobalto, que había llevado ahora una de sus manos para poder tocar la tersa piel de la mejilla del americano.

Se volteó para poder quedar ahora de frente con el trenzado, y poder convertir la lluvia de besos en uno sólo, más intenso, más profundo, más apasionado. Sin saber realmente quién a quién, fueron guiándose hasta la habitación casi a tientas, sin embargo, al chocar contra el sillón olvidaron la idea original. Las piernas de Dúo cedieron ante el inesperado choque y ambos cayeron sobre el mueble, siendo apenas capaces de cesar el beso para recobrar el aliento.

Estando bajo Heero, sólo deseaba tocarlo, sentir que era real, que no era alguna especie de sueño creado de un coma inducido por la represalia de su antiguo error. Mientras una de sus manos se posaba en la nuca del japonés, la otra delineaba las facciones del chico, que se limitaba a cerrar los ojos ante el contacto.

Sus ojos, su nariz, mejillas, oídos, mandíbula, labios... se tomó su tiempo especialmente en estos últimos, apenas rozándolos con las yemas del índice y el pulgar, entre abriéndolos, delineándolos... lo acercó para besarlo nuevamente, en un beso mucho menos duradero que al anterior. Llevando la manos que se había encargado de aquel registro del rostro de Heero ahora al hombro de éste, lo jaló hacia sí, acomodándolo en su pecho, acariciándole el cabello.

Heero jugaba formando círculos imaginarios en la piel expuesta del pecho de Dúo, apenas en ese espacio reducido entre el cuello de la camisa negra y el segundo botón que estaba a punto de desabotonarse como el primero.

—Heero... —llamó la voz de Dúo, finalmente con la fuerza suficiente para romper el silencio.

—Hn.

—¿Esto es lo que realmente quieres? —preguntó sin pensar mucho en la forma en la que había formulado la cuestión, tratando de terminar con esa pequeña espina dentro suyo lo antes posible.

—¿Tú no lo quieres? —devolvió la pregunta sin mirarlo, sin dar signo alguno de molestia o "algo" en su voz.

Espero pacientemente los segundos necesarios, pero al no obtener más respuesta que el que Dúo dejara de acariciarle el cabello le hizo buscar la mirada violácea, en un intento de descifrar su silencio, encontrando ésta perdida completamente en algún punto del techo, como si el mismo Dúo buscara respuesta a la cuestión... ¿era eso realmente lo que él quería?

Se levantó del sillón rompiendo todo contacto físico con el americano, entrando en silencio absoluto a su habitación, dejando al americano solo en la sala para pensar, pero no pudo realizar ni una sola idea... Realmente no estaba seguro si eso era lo que quería...

Quería a Heero, quería tenerlo con él, quería ser su amante, quería seguir teniendo la llave de su departamento y seguir recibiendo sus mensajes, pero... no quería si Heero no lo deseaba también, no quería ser sólo su amante, también quería ser su novio; quería seguir teniendo la llave de su departamento y seguir recibiendo sus mensajes, pero que estos no fueran con el único propósito de tener relaciones sin ninguna relación de por medio.

Él había querido lo que estaba pasando... pero no quería que fuera así.

Con sus pensamientos finalmente en orden, se dispuso a dirigirse a la habitación en donde Heero le esperaba. Desde el umbral de la puerta abierta, aun las luces apagadas le mostraron la figura sentada sobre la cama, recargado en la cabecera y abrazando verticalmente una almohada, Heero se encontraba mirándolo, expectante...

Con pasos firmes entró al cuarto del chico a quien, entre más contemplaba, más ciertamente podía ver en sus ojos el miedo a la respuesta, al rechazo... a quedarse solo de nuevo. No había sonrisa que en ese momento pudiera dibujar en sus labios, no podía pensar en ello, sólo en Heero...

Cuando estaba con él universo entero desaparecía verdaderamente... y entonces ni las apariencias, ni los buenos deseos, ni las máscaras le eran llamativos. Estaba ahora frente a ese Heero con las barreras medio bajas, a su merced, dócil a sus deseos y expectante ante sus palabras. Estaba ahora justo frente a él, inclinándose sobre la cama para quedar cara a cara con el objeto de todos sus deseos...

—No me quieres, ¿cierto? —preguntó directamente le japonés en el preciso instante en que la palma de a mano de Dúo se encontró con su mejilla.

No tuvo tiempo siquiera de procesarlo cuando se descubrió bajo que americano que le llenaba de besos casi salvajes, al tiempo que le arrancaba la ropa prácticamente. Era ese instinto puramente animal, pasión en mayor parte carnal activada por una pregunta tan inocente en su esencia... y tan triste y tan dolida.

A los besos le siguieron las caricias que parecían ir más allá de la piel... como si le acariciara el alma... como si le tocara en zonas mucho más intimas... mucho más dolorosas.

Sin darse cuenta del cuándo, ya estaban ambos desnudos compartiendo el lecho, en besos bestiales, en caricias torpes pero sumamente profundas... necesitados el uno del otro, más que por lo superficial del acto en sí, por todo lo que implicaba. Lo que significaba compenetrarse a ese grado, si bien físico, igualmente emocional, la cercanía tan completa y hermética con el cuerpo el otro, estando uno dentro del otro, en ese deseo de llenar los huecos dentro suyos.

Entonces eran incapaces, por todos los traumas aún antes del de su propio encuentro, las cicatrices invisibles en sus almas de sucesos pasados, las marcas de la guerra inscritas en su piel y esencia. Sus miedos, su dolor, sus barreras... no importaba cuanto lo intentaran, aún no podían abrirse al ciento con alguien, sin importar cuanto le necesitaran, inclusive sin importar cuanto le amaran... no podrían... no aún.

Los besos y las caricias buscaban ser paliativo... aquello que con ahínco buscaba aminorar el dolor.

Su cuerpo tembló al sentir la intromisión en su entrada. Ahogó un gemido en su garganta al tiempo que arqueaba la espalda en una sensación entre dolorosa y placentera cuando el dedo dentro suyo comenzó a entrar y salir lenta y rítmicamente esperando se habituara antes de que otro y otro más le hicieran compañía, cada uno a su debido tiempo.

La búsqueda incesante por el contacto les llevó a unir sus manos, entrelazándolas casi en promesa de no abandonarse el uno al otro, quedado unidas justo al lado de la cabeza de Heero recostada sobre la almohada.

Como si el rojo intenso en sus mejillas y su miembro ya despierto no fueran suficiente evidencia de cuanto lo necesitaba, casi en murmuro y entre gemidos suaves su voz quebradiza y medio interrumpida logró articular apenas una palabra que haría obvio el hecho: "Dú-o... One-gai"

En un beso profundo el americano buscó ahogar el gemido de dolor que escapaba de los labios de Heero al ser por fin penetrado por el miembro de Dúo. El vaivén, las estocadas, dolían, mas de una forma tan pura, le habían saber que esa cercanía, Dúo y él mismo, era todo real. No era mera ilusión, estaba allí, como en uno que otro sueño involuntario, pero tangible.

Terminaron ambos casi al mismo tiempo. La respiración entrecortada y jadeante, el sudor empapando su cabello y haciendo que los mechones de su fleco se pegaran sobre su frente. El venirse le había llevado a desplomarse sobre Heero y, apenas recuperando un poco de aliento, manejó apoyarse en sus manos, incluso aquella que aún se encontraba entrelazada con la de Heero.

—Nunca, ¿me oyes? Nunca se te vuelva a ocurrir dudar que te quiero... —sentenció el trenzado, finalizando la oración con un beso en los labios de Heero, volviendo luego a recostarse sobre éste, susurrando ahora a su oído—. Lo único de lo que me arrepiento al estar contigo... es pensar que te culpas de lo que pasó antes... que sólo me usas para castigarte.

Con la última frase, Dúo cerró los ojos para quedarse dormido... estaba realmente agotado, por hacer el amor, por pasar noches en vela pensando, por inferir... cansado de cuestionarse si era lo que realmente querían.

Estaba tan cansado que ni siquiera notó cuando Heero le besó, sintiendo ahora la posibilidad de haber estado haciendo exactamente aquello que Dúo deseaba no fuera... y sin poder evitarlo, también se sentía culpable por ello. Igual que Dúo, las noches en vela pensando si era lo correcto, si no estaba causando más daño de esa forma, lo tenían agotado, y tras el acto anterior, igualmente terminó dormido en los brazos del trenzado, buscando en ellos, alguna forma de resguardo, tratando de alejar el pensamiento de esa otra persona.

* * *

El incesante sonido del teléfono terminó por despertarlo.

"¡Agr! ¿Qué acaso el mundo odia que duerma?" en replicas silenciosa, tomó aquel molesto aparato para responder de una vez a aquel llamado y poder volver a dormir.

—¿Bueno? —contestó con voz somnolienta.

—¿Dúo? —era Trowa quien llamaba.

—Hola, Tro, ¿qué pasó? —respondió en medio de un bostezo, sintiendo como Heero se movía en la cama, apenas despertándose.

—¿Estabas dormido? —cuestionó medio incrédulo.

—Sí.

—¿En el departamento de Heero? —ante la cuestión, Dúo terminó por despertarse por completo al igual que Heero al notar que el americano traía el teléfono en la mano.

Sólo atinó a ponerse la mano sobre la boca sin saber que hacer ante la mirada furiosa de Heero y a cuestión punzante del latino al teléfono.


	6. Expuestos

_ **Disclaimer:**_

_Los personajes de GW no me pertenecen, sólo los tomo prestados. Sin más, disfrutenlo._

* * *

**_Capitulo 6_**

** Expuestos**

_Probablemente... lo mejor hubiera sido no conocernos  
si somos sólo capaces de infringirnos dolor...  
si lo único que logramos estando juntos es dolernos,  
lastimarnos al mirarnos indiferente, al mirarnos cálidamente..._

Heero arrebató violentamente el teléfono a un Dúo aún en shock.

—¿Bueno? —llamó en tono cortante a su interlocutor, mientras se ponía un pantalón, mas al escuchar la voz al otro lado del teléfono, su tono y expresión cambiaron a una mucho más suave y, hasta pudiese pensarse, culpable— Sí...

Heero estaba sentado en la orilla de la cama, de tal forma que le daba la espalda, por lo que Dúo no podía contemplar su rostro, mas noto el inmediato cambio en su voz, el como los músculos de su espalda que habían estado realmente tensos, por instantes parecieron liberarse. No pudo decir nada, pues tan pronto Heero se había puesto aquella prenda, había salido de la habitación... seguramente ellos dos tendrían mucho de que hablar y... Heero no quería que escuchara.

De pronto, un fuerte sentimiento de tristeza se apoderaba de su pecho al tiempo que escuchaba la puerta cerrarse tras de Heero. Él siempre lo apartaba de esa forma, sólo le permitía verlo vulnerable cuando hacían el amor... ¿o era solo sexo? No, Heero no es así... no puede... no...

El pensamiento se volvía cada vez más débil mientras las imágenes en retrospectiva aparecían en su memoria, si el muy maldito hacía eso para castigarse entonces lo declararía el mayor bastardo por usarlo a... "Shit!" ¿cómo siquiera intentar molestarse con él usando el concepto "usar" cuando él mismo lo...?

Sacudió la cabeza tratando de alejar aquel pensamiento. Toda había sido tan rápido... tan extraño... y ahora esto.

Miró hacia la puerta como esperando que Heero apareciera en cualquier momento... pero obviamente para ello faltaba un buen tiempo. Bueno, ¿cómo saberlo?, siendo los dos tan de pocas palabras... llevándose tan malditamente bien y siendo tan dolorosamente cercanos y...

De nuevo el ruido de la puerta le hizo salir de su pensamientos. La sola expresión de Heero al entrar le reveló, de una forma muy poco usual para Heero, un poco de lo que sentía en ese momento. Caminó hasta la cama pareciendo un cuerpo sin alma, sentándose en la orilla, como en mudo transe, como si tratara de ordenar sus pensamientos, para sorpresa de Dúo, terminando por recostarse nuevamente a su lado tras un pesado suspiro.

Dúo no podía hacer más que mirarlo entre preocupado y expectante, sintiendo ahora su corazón latir vigorosamente cuando Heero se acercó aun más para acurrucarse en su pecho, de alguna forma, buscando confort. Pronto puso sus brazos alrededor del japonés, seguramente la corta conversación con Trowa le había afectado mucho para llegar a ese grado de... ¿apertura? Quería preguntarle que había pasado, qué había dicho Trowa y qué le había dicho él; pero no se atrevía.

No pudo evitar sentir escalofríos ante el inesperado toque de las manos de Heero que, casi temerosamente, le rodearon en un abrazo.

—¿Heero...? —llamó, esta vez preocupado por el raro comportamiento de su ahora amante.

—¿Te gustaría mudarte? —preguntó súbitamente.

Dúo tardó unos segundos en procesar la cuestión, y cuando al fin logró medio asimilarla apenas atinó a preguntar, dudado:

—Te refieres a... ¿aquí? ¿contigo?

Los cabellos chocolate le hacían cosquillas al tiempo que el japonés escondía el rostro en su abdomen y lo besaba con labios temblorosos, apenas un par de besos suaves y sumamente tiernos. "Hai"

Dúo sentía como si su corazón palpitara vertiginosamente, y antes de darse cuenta, ya se encontraba arriba de Heero, repitiendo una y otra vez "sí", al tiempo le que besaba el cuello y pasada lentamente sus manos como caricia sobre el pecho del chico, al tiempo que su besos daban ese corto y anhelado recorrido para llegar a los labios de Heero, pero para su sorpresa, Heero volteó la mirada justo antes de que pudiera besarlo.

—¿Qué! Pensé que ya habíamos superado esa etapa —refunfuñó, sentándose en las caderas de Heero, tranquilizándose sólo cuando sintió al japonés tomar la punta de su trenza despeinada, primero acariciándola, depositando un suave beso sobre ella, dejando a un Dúo boquiabierto y expectante.

Para que en el momento en el que se encontraba más embelesado por las acciones y facciones de Heero en ese gesto, fuera jalado con fuerza para caer sobre él, que ahora lo aprisionaba con ese par de fuertes brazos.

—¡Arg! Duele...—se quejó ante la agresiva y sorpresiva acción, recibiendo como primer respuesta que el casi salvaje abrazo juntara sus cuerpos de una forma ahora casi hermética— ¿qué dem...?

—Hable con Trowa —comenzó diciendo, sin mirar a Dúo, pudiendo imaginar nítidamente la expresión de Dúo ante la aclaración—.Quiere que mañana salgamos todos: tú, Quatre, Wufei, él, yo y... Midii.

Hubo un prolongado silencio antes de que Heero continuara, ya que esta vez, Dúo no hablaría hasta saber que Heero le habría dicho todo, o al menos una parte de ese todo.

—Preguntó por ti, si estaba todo bien —anunció lo último en medio de un pesado suspiro, con voz apenas audible, pero que de igual forma petrificó a Dúo justo después de librarse del abrazo... ¿que él qué! Pero si Trowa es el chico que nunca pregunta más de lo que quieres decir, lo que es más... ¿Desde cuándo hace preguntas!

—A-ah —contestó con voz titubeante— ¿y...?

—Le dije... —admitió luego de unos instantes.

El rostro de Dúo terminó en un tono desesperadamente pálido... ¡Le dijo! ¿Qué le dijo! ¡Trowa iba a matarlo! (o por lo menos le daría una paliza) pero ¿qué! o mejor dicho ¿cómo le dijo! "Ah, bien, solo cansado, tú sabes, acabamos de acostarnos" "Oh, bueno, el día que no llegue a dormir a tu casa fue porque Dúo se había aprovechado y... bueno, al menos ahora el sexo es consensual" "Bien, por cierto, somos amantes ahora".

—No imagines cosas extrañas —advirtió Heero, como si hubiera adivinado los pensamientos del trenzado, llevó su mano a la mejilla de Dúo, de alguna forma aliviando el pánico provocado por los pensamientos, y trayendo a su rostro de nuevo esa expresión neutra que tanto le dolía ver... pero que era al menos un poco más cercana al verdadero Dúo.

Cerró los ojos cuando el contacto se volvió caricia y pasó a su cuello, lo necesitaba, necesitaba que Heero tomara así la iniciativa, saber que no era sólo para ceder todo a sus caprichos y a él mismo, que no era para castigarse... que de verdad quería hacer eso.

¿Y vivir juntos?

Sintió una suave pero firme agarre en su brazo, con el que, casi en muda proposición, cambio su posición para recostarlo en la cama. Estaba tan perdido en el toque, que ni siquiera se percató en que momento Heero terminó recostado sobre él, deshaciendo lo poco que quedaba de trenza para liberar su cabello y poder acariciarlo entre sus dedos.

"Las manos de Heero... son tan cálidas" era el único pensamiento que era capaz de concretar al ser tocado por el japonés, sentía como su pulso se aceleraba, los latidos de su corazón aumentar y el rubor intenso seguro en sus mejillas, y la electricidad que recorría cada fibra de su cuerpo con el contacto, su respiración trabajada bajo los besos de Heero sobre su pecho que subía y bajaba.

¿Por qué ahora?

"Los besos de Heero... son tan delicados." Sentía los labios de Heero siendo apoyados suavemente contra la piel de una de sus piernas, que a la vez era tomada con delicadeza por una de las manos de Heero, para acomodarla para depositar los besos a su antojo, en la parte interior del muslo. Mientras que sus dedos se entrelazaban en el cabello de Dúo, al tiempo que colocaba a esa mano en su cintura.

¿Por... la llamada de Trowa?

Sus ojos estaba entre abiertos, su expresión seguía sombría... no entendía nada. Nunca entendería a Heero, no si continuaba poniendo esa barrera entre los dos mas... no es como si él mismo no la hubiera puesto antes. Las sonrisas forzadas y la mascara de soldado perfecto pudieran ser fácilmente idénticas cuando se trataba de separarlos... nunca podrían completarse así, porque no importa cuán delgado sea un velo... te evita sentir al otro.

Lo admiraba, siempre lo había admirado, desde que lo conoció. Esa extraña rudeza en sus palabras, la toma rápida de decisiones difíciles, la fuerza de sus ataques, la determinación en cada misión encargada... Heero "el soldado perfecto".... Resultaba ser tan desdichado como él, incapaz de mostrarse a los demás... con tantas cicatrices, en su cuerpo, en su alma, en sus recuerdos, en su pasado, en su presente, en sus pensamientos... en su ser entero.

¿Fue para... justificar el que estuviera allí? ¿Para poner celoso a Trowa? ¿O porque realmente estaba intentando tanto como él encontrarse dentro del otro?

Entonces, nuevamente lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos. Desde el accidente de Heero, había llorado mucho, mucho más seguido de lo que el pudiera recordar... ¿era acaso que todas las lágrimas que había acumulado y que le ahogaban y mataban por dentro al fin estaban siendo drenadas... para revivirlo?

Estaba llorando por él, por Heero... por Trowa, Quatre, Wufei, Zech... por la hermana Helen y el padre Maxwell... por sus amigos de L2, por Solo... por todos los que había perdido en guerra, por todos los que habían perdido a alguien en guerra, por quienes, a pesar de la guerra y el dolor, seguían viviendo. Estaba llorando mirando hacía el vació, con la cabeza echada hacia un lado en la almohada, estaba llorando en silencio... y al menos en ese momento, era un silencio que le curaba.

Y aún perdido entre tanto, sintió a Heero, besando y bebiendo sus lágrimas, abrazándolo... porque seguramente alguien tan observador como él hubiera podido darse cuenta fácilmente de porqué estaba llorando.

Sintió como las yemas de los dedos del japonés se posaban gentilmente sobre su mejilla, recorriendo el camino de las lágrimas hasta llegar a su barbilla para, como en sutil petición, hacerle mirarle, y antes de que fuera capaz de intentar dar cualquier justificación muda o vacía, los labios de Heero fueron presionados contra los suyos en un beso. Y tomando a Dúo por ambos lados del rostro, lo acercó para intensificarlo... lo necesitaba; y sabía que Dúo lo necesitaba, como o más que él mismo, ahora.

En medio del beso, y como no creyendo que fuera posible, aún más lágrimas salieron de sus ojos ahora cerrados... estaba a salvo... Ahora todo había terminado, toda la guerra, todas las misiones, las batallas... no tenía que esconderse, pero, lo había hecho durante tanto tiempo. Todos lo habían hecho durante tanto. Aun Heero, aun Trowa, Quatre o Wufei... de una u otra forma... habían mantenido en alto aquella barrera para evitar el daño pero, ya no podía más.

_Y como si hubiera sido de cristal,  
__todas mis defensas se rompen y mi fortaleza se cae a pedazos..  
__Y es hasta ahora que me percato de que fui mi propio prisionero,  
__Ahora que, ya sin armadura, sin castillo o muralla...  
__Soy finalmente libre para ser yo, en ti._

Se aferró a la espalda de Heero, casi al punto de romper la piel morena al enterrarle las uñas, al clavar los dientes en su hombro para aliviar el doloroso placer de recibir, por primera vez, a Heero dentro de sí.

Arqueó la espalda cuando lo sintió dentro por completo... tan dentro, tan profundo, tan íntimo. Sus uñas finalmente rasgaron la piel en rasguños que le marcaron la espalda, ardía, pero ese sutil dolor le hacía sentirlo más vivo, más real. Contemplar la erótica expresión en el rostro de Dúo, en el exacto punto entre el dolor y el placer, aferrándose como nunca a él... como nunca nadie...

Por primera vez en su vida... se sentía allí, parte de algo suyo, de alguna forma, importante, irremplazable, necesario, como si dentro de Dúo encontrara su lugar en el mundo, una razón para vivir porque alguien más lo necesitaba.

La mano de Dúo que abandonaba su espalda para ir a su mejilla le daba el coraje para que continuara.

—Hazme el amor —pidió con una sonrisa apenas perceptible.

El japonés besó la piel crema de la mano de Dúo y movió el rostro hacia ella, como un minino pidiendo una carilla, que fue bien proporcionada por Dúo, al llevar a la nuca del chico y, abrazándose a él y acercándose, acariciarle el cabello y haciendo círculos en su espalda, sintiendo los besos que Heero depositaba en esa parte donde le cuello se une al hombro y que le provocaba extraños y placenteros escalofríos siempre que esa zona sensible era mimada.

Heero comenzó suave, sin estar muy seguro de cómo debía hacerlo, sin querer dañar o dañarse. Se guiaba por las instrucciones que Dúo en medio de suaves gemidos que fueron incrementando de tono conforme los comandos de "más" era acatados. Y en las últimas envestidas, ellos estaba todavía abrazados, terminando a unísono Heero dentro de Dúo y Dúo derramándose en el vientre de ambos.

Se recostaron, separándose apenas un poco y, hasta entonces, ante la mirada sorprendida de Dúo y luego su amplía sonrisa, Heero se percató, de que él mismo había derramado algunas lágrimas... y seguía haciéndolo, como Dúo... pero ahora esas lágrimas, en ninguno de los dos se sentían tristes, sino más bien, como gotas de lluvia que les lavaban, y por unos momentos, ya ni los malos recuerdos, ni el pasado, ni el presente, ni el futuro parecían doler...

Las mascaras de una eterna sonrisa y soldado perfecto habían sido retiradas de entre los dos, y el velo que les impedía sentirse, por instantes se había desvanecido. Y aún con lágrimas en los ojos, la felicidad dentro Dúo era por primera vez tan certera, tan real e inmensa, que comenzó a reír, y reír, y reír... dulce, loca y melodiosamente para Heero, que le escuchaba aun en el resonar del pecho del americano...

Por un segundo... el resto del mundo pareció desaparecer.

* * *

No habían dormido, se habían quedado en el abrazo del otro durante horas, hasta que él mismo, aunque renuente, decidió levantarse para ducharse, y darse cuenta que al salir, Heero se encontraba dormido nuevamente... esa era ciertamente la imagen más hermosa que el pudiera describir: Heero durmiendo.

La expresión relajada de sus facciones, los ojos delicadamente cerrados. Heero era realmente bonito, aunque sabía que si se atrevía a decir eso en voz alta seguramente se molestaría y lo amenazaría con algo que igual no haría.

Sonrío para sí y se dirigió a la cocina para preparar algo para los dos, después de todo, si es que vivirían juntos, debía empezar a tomar algún rol en esa casa.

Sus pensamientos se congelaron en la idea que parecía haber olvidado y una sonrisa triste se formó en sus labios al recordar... "¿Por qué?"

* * *

No se había dado cuenta en que momento se había quedado dormido, sino hasta que despertó y buscó a Dúo con la mirada, sin encontrarlo en la habitación, mas el ruido de la cocina delataba su ubicación. Se levanto algo mareado, pero complacido... no había esperado hacer algo así, y todo lo que había pasado, todo lo que había sentido... nunca lo hubiera pensado, pero ahora se sentía mejor, con Dúo y con él mismo.

Se metió a bañar, no tardando mucho, vistiéndose igualmente rápido, para encontrarse con la comida casi terminada y Dúo aún en la cocina. Fue hasta él para mirar tras de sí lo que había en la sartén, y entonces el trenzado dijo esas palabras tan súbita y sorpresivamente en un tono tan neutro que pareciere mentira.

—Te amo, Heero —dijo sin más, mientras continuaba moviendo el guiso en el plato.

Heero lo miró en desconcierto, esa declaración sonaba tan lúgubre al ser dicha así, que hasta cierto punto dolía, más porque luego de lo que apenas había pasado, sus barreras continuaban bajas. Se acercó para abrazarlo por la espalda y recargar su cabeza en el hombro de Dúo.

—¿Por qué me pediste que me mudara contigo? —preguntó Dúo, con el mismo tono neutro.

—Eso es... lo que hacen las parejas, ¿no? —inquirió luego de algunos segundos.

—¿Sí? Bueno, no lo sé, ¿qué vendríamos a ser nosotros? —ese tono frío en la voz de Dúo... era algo tan difícil de escuchar. ¿Él habría sentido algo así cuando en guerra le llamaba tratado de comportarse como un buen soldado?

—Pareja... —fue lo único que atinó a contestar.

—¿Qué clase de pareja? —cuestionó el americano, cambiando su tono de voz, apagando la estufa y dándose vuelta para quedarse viendo a Heero.

Heero acarició la mejilla de Dúo tratando de descubrir la respuesta que el americano esperaba, miro en sus ojos y lo razonó, todo lo que había pasado, todo lo que habían sentido, lo que en ese momento sentía y, luego de depositar un beso en los labios del chico, logro contestar con toda certeza, aunque en su característico tono neutro:

—Si tú quieres... novios.

Dúo sintió el rubor subir a sus mejillas al tiempo que su expresión se suavizaba notablemente, una sonrisa que empezó nerviosa fue creciendo hasta verse como una radiante y hermosa acompañada de ojos grandes y expresivos, violáceos... "sí quiero" musitó

Sirvieron en silencio la comida y fueron al pequeño comedor y así, en silencio, Dúo le contemplaba como si fuese Heero la más delicada y hermosa obra de arte, era tan complejo, tan delicadamente complejo, lleno de detalles.

—¿Y...? ¿de que hablaron Trowa y tú? —preguntó el trenzado de forma casual, mas causando una especie de desconcierto en Heero.

Heero dejó el tenedor y permaneció unos instantes mirando hacía el plato antes de contestar.

—Quería saber cómo estaba, si necesitaba algo ahora que estaba viviendo solo... —desvió ligeramente la mirada, con un gesto de desagrado.

—No te gusta que te trate así, ¿eh? —cuestionó Dúo, recargando los codos en la mesa y apoyando la barbilla sobre los dorsos de sus manso entre lazadas.

—No es como si yo fuera una figura de cristal que fuera a romperse... —dijo casi en murmullo, sin voltear—, no soy como Quatre.

Dúo cambió ligeramente su posición ante lo dicho por Heero, ¿acaso el japonés estaba celoso de Quatre? Definitivamente esos dos tenían conflictos sin resolver.

—Tro sólo se preocupa —anunció luego de unos instantes.

—Lo sé —contestó sin ganas, apenas volteando de nuevo, tratando de volver la conversación a la pregunta inicial—. Quiere salir con Midii y los demás... a tomar un helado o algo así —de pronto lo interrumpió la risita de Dúo— ¿qué es tan gracioso?

—¿Helados? —dijo sin poder contener un sonrisa burlona— ¿no es muy infantil? Digo, suena como alguna especie de cumpleaños de primaria.

—¿En serio? —preguntó Heero, con autentico desconcierto.

—En serio, bueno, al menos, eso imagino... nunca fui a una de esas fiestas —confesó Dúo, bajando ligeramente la mirada ante la declaración.

—Yo tampoco, probablemente sea por los hermanos de Midii. De cualquier manera, no creo que sea la gran cosa...

—¿Qué! —cuestionó Dúo como en alarma— ¡si el helado es fantástico!

—Pensé que creías que era algo infantil —contestó Heero frunciendo el seño, sin comprender enteramente el comportamiento de su ahora novio.

—Bueno, la verdad es que muchas de las cosas de niños son fabulosas, aunque muchas de ellas no las probé hasta mucho después, la mayoría de ellas porque Quatre me las ofrecía, creo que de los cinco, él y Wufei fueron los que tuvieron la infancia más normal, al menos... —dijo volviendo a su posición inicial, recargado en sus codos y descansando la cabeza en sus manos, sólo que ahora desviando ligeramente la mirada—. Al menos comparados con nosotros.

—Tú creciste en L2, ¿no?

—En las calles de L2, ¿qué puedo decir? —dijo con una sonrisa triste—, siempre he sido una rata callejera.

—No digas eso —pidió— eres mucho más que eso.

Dúo se sonrojó ante lo dicho por Heero, enternecido, sus dedos buscaron tocar la piel de su amante, dejando el plato de lado para recostarse sobre al mesa y mirar a Heero.

—Ahora que lo pienso, la verdad es que no sé casi nada de ti...

—He pasado toda mi vida perdido —contestó Heero, no obstante, ante la mirada inquisitiva de Dúo, continuó, tratando de dejar un poco más en claro la idea—. No sé quienes pudieran ser mis padres, tampoco dónde o cómo nací; cuando era niño, fui adoptado por un asesino, Odin Lower... irónico, fue asesinado. —Dúo se estremeció ante la forma tan simple en la que Heero resumía eso—. Luego vino el Doctor J.

—Lo dices como si leyeras una nota en el periódico... como una muy mala biografía de alguien más —musitó Dúo, acariciando el cabello de Heero—. ¿Has hablado de eso con alguien más? —Heero asintió, luego de apenas un par de segundos— ¿con?

—... Trowa —confesó, dudando si había sido buena idea mencionarlo.

—¿Él sabe lo de...? —dudó, mas terminó preguntando con cuidado— tú sabes... los... abusos.

Heero rompió el contacto para cruzar los brazos sobre la mesa y ocultar el rostro en ellos. Dúo probablemente no quería saber la respuesta a las preguntas que hacía, pero igual, estaba tratando de indagar en él, de mostrar que le importaba... ¿o sólo saber si tenía "rivales"?

Asintió levemente en afirmación, sin mirar a Dúo.

—¿Cómo supo? ¿tú le dijiste?

—Pesadillas... mientras acampábamos —Heero decía todo tan pausadamente, como temiendo dar más información de la solicitada pero... cuántas ansias, cuánto deseaba poder confiar en Dúo, sabía que si lo quería, debía intentar abrirse con él— estaba temblando y sudaba frío, estaba en pánico y por eso él... me cubrió con las mantas, me... abrazo y me dijo que estaba bien, que estaba seguro con él, que... no iba a dejar que me hicieran daño. Él... supo de inmediato que clase de pesadillas eran, como... tú cuando...

Los ojos de Dúo se abrieron a ante la posibilidad de que... bueno, él mismo había reconocido el estado de Heero porque sabía perfectamente lo que se sentía... ¿podría ser que Trowa...?

—¿Hablaron de eso... después? —preguntó Dúo, acariciando el cabello de Heero, sabiendo lo difícil que debía ser para él mostrarse así de vulnerable.

—Algunas veces...

—¿Ayudó?

—Mucho... —contestó después de un prolongado silencio— las pesadillas fueron menos frecuentes.

—¿Durmieron juntos?

—Sí... pero sólo dormimos...

—¿Seguro?

—Era para evitar el frío.

—¿Hubieras querido que pasara algo más? —cuestionó Dúo, tratando de manejar un tono suave, de tal forma que no sonara a reproche, él realmente... sólo quería saber ¿no es así?.

—¿Por qué me preguntas eso? —evadió Heero, ocultando aun más su rostro entre sus brazos.

—Sólo...

—No lo sé —interrumpió, con voz monótona—. Eso no importa, nada pasó.

* * *

Cuando Heero y Dúo llegaron, todos los demás ya estaban allí. Era un lindo parque, con grandes árboles, varios juegos para niños como columbios, toboganes y demás, un área con mesas y una heladería en la esquina consecuente.

El primero en verlos fue Quatre, quien se levantó de su asiento para saludar alzando y moviendo su brazo para hacerles saber dónde estaban. Dúo no tardó en responder el saludo con uno igual. Hasta el mismos Dúo, por no mencionar a todos los demás, quedaron sorprendidos ante la escena subsecuente: Heero tomando la mano de Dúo para caminar lentamente hacia la mesa juntos.

—¿Por qué...? —Cuestionó Dúo en voz baja, sonrojado.

—Es mucho mas sencillo que "adivinen, somos novios" —contestó Heero ante la pregunta interrumpida de Dúo.

La curiosidad, tensión y desconcierto eran más que evidentes en la mesa, Quatre se limitó a sonreír comprensivamente al tenerlo ya frente a ellos y, tratando de romper con algo de la tensión, se animó a decir un cálido "hola" a ambos.

—Hi… ¡Hi, Quat! —contesto rápida, nerviosamente, soltando la mano de Heero "para saludar"— Tro, Wufy —con el último apodo recibió como respuesta una mirada casi asesina por parte del chico.

—¡Maxwell! —la rabieta de Wufei no hacía más que provocar la melodiosa risa de Dúo, y una risita cómplice por parte de Quatre, al menos, Dúo se veía de mejor humor ahora.

—¡Midii! —llamó sonoramente el trenzado— es bueno verte otra vez.

—Igualmente —la chica correspondió con una leve sonrisa.

Heero sólo hizo un gesto como en saludo general y tomó asiento junto a la chica, dado que Dúo ya había tomado el otro asiento disponible junto a Wufei, de tal forma que ellos dos estaba juntos, luego Wufei en la cabecera, Quatre en seguida, frente a Dúo, Trowa frente a Heero y Midii en la otra cabecera.

—¿Qué tal Heero? —inquirió la rubia, apenas mirándolo.

—Hn. —fue la simple respuesta, encogiéndose de hombros y, casi sin querer miró a Trowa, esperando encontrar en él alguna reacción, algún gesto que le hiciera saber cual era su relación con Midii, o que al menos le informara de lo que pensaba acerca de que él y Dúo eran ama...

—¡AH!

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpido por un quejido de Dúo, que hizo a todos voltear.

—¡¡Awww!! ¿es de verdad? —preguntaba uno de los niños que aún tenía la trenza que había jalado en sus manos.

Dúo la movió para evitar otro atentado contra su cabello al tiempo que contestaba con una sonrisa casi forzada "sí". Torciéndose en la silla para mirar a los tres pequeños niños tras de él.

—Compórtense... —sentenció Midii a los niños, luego, dirigiéndose a Dúo—. Lo siento, a veces son muy inquietos.

—¿Tus hermanitos? —Preguntó Dúo con una sonrisa más complaciente.

—Sí...

—Midii, Midii, tú prometiste que nos dejarías comprar helados, ¿podemos? ¿podemos? —insistía el más pequeño de ellos.

Midii se limitó a dejar escapar un suspiro cansado, para luego mirar a Heero.

—¿Me acompañas?

La primera reacción de Heero, aún sin que fuera realmente conciente de ello y mucho menos que hubiese deseado hacerlo, fue la de mirar extrañado, mas ante las miradas, no sólo de Midii, sino también del resto, asintió y se puso de pie junto a la chica.

Apenas estos dos se alejaron los suficiente, inició el interrogatorio.

—¿Por qué no me habías dicho? —fue la sorpresiva pregunta de Quatre a Dúo.

—No creí que Heero quisiera que se enteraran —contestó de forma nerviosa... no mentía, realmente no había siquiera contemplado la posibilidad de que Heero hubiera querido que supieran, mucho menos que él mismo se encargara de ello.

—No puedo creer que Yuy... —dijo un entre molesto y desorientado Wufei.

—¿Crees que hay algún problema conmigo, Chang? ¿Alguna razón por al que Heero no pudiera fijarse en mí? —cuestionó molesto.

—No lo tomes a mal, Dúo, hasta hace poco lo más cercano a una relación amorosa en lo que a Heero respecta era Relena, y antes de eso, yo sinceramente lo consideraba... asexual —aclaró el rubio a su amigo, con una pesada gota de sudor recorriendo su tez clara—. Pero... ¿cómo?

—Es una larga historia —evadió aún más nervioso, talvez no era tan larga, sino más bien... complicada.

—¿Ya viven juntos? —no fue tanto la pregunta, o el tono neutro y casi sepulcral del como fue dicha, sino el que fuera precisamente Trowa quien la hiciera lo que petrificó a Dúo.

—Tengo que hablarlo con Hilde, pero hay planes para hacerlo pronto. Pero considerando que hay mas de un tipo de muebles que podemos compartir...

—Arg.. Maxwell, ¿tienes que ser tan explicito?

—¿Qué! me refería a la sala, al baño, y bueno, tú sabes... —contestó un tanto ofendido y un tanto divertido por la expresión de Wufei, comprendiendo perfectamente el doble sentido de la expresión.

* * *

—¿Eres gay?

Fue la súbita pregunta del mayor de los hermanos de Midii, que realmente no era tan pequeño, en realidad era más bien un adolescente, esperando de forma demandante una respuesta.

—¿Y bien?

—Basta —sentenció Midii, sin siquiera voltearlo a ver, mientras repartía dos helados a sus otros dos hermanos.

—No lo tomes a mal —continuó el chico—, si te pregunto es para que sepas que si un día te aburres de esa niña pues...

—Basta —dijo Midii, ahora en un tono más fuerte, justo antes de que Heero tuviera que contestar algo... más violento, por decirlo de alguna forma.

El chico se limitó a encogerse de hombros, elegir su helado y dirigirse de vuelta a la mesa junto con sus hermanos menores.

—Lo siento... —dijo luego de un pesado suspiro—. Déjame invitarte algo para compensar...

—No es necesario —respondió cortante.

—Sigues sintiendo celos después de todo, ¿eh?... Dos conos más, por favor. —Pareciera que la chica fuera inmune a la mirada de muerte de Heero, pues se limitó a elegir sabores—. ¿De qué prefieres el tuyo?

—Dije que no...

—Uno de fresa y otro de chocolate. Está bien si estas con Dúo si lo quieres de verás, si al que quieres es a quien tú llamas Trowa, entonces eres un idiota —dijo hasta entonces mirándolo.

—¿Y de pronto crees saber todo de nosotros?

—Estabas tan molesto ese día, no pensaste ni por un segundo en él cuando decidiste irte, y no dudo que hubieras ido directo a Dúo en ese momento.

El rostro de Heero pareció palidecer, de pronto sintió nauseas al recordar esa noche, ahora todo estaba bien con Dúo pero... en ese momento...

Midii pagó la cuenta, recibiendo el postre, para después ir junto al chico para, encaminándolo a la mesa, ofrecerle el cono de chocolate.

—Él se preocupó —anunció, de forma mucho más suave.

Heero sólo bajó la mirada y continuó caminando en silencio. "Al menos ya están juntos" alcanzó a escuchar el final de la oración de Trowa, cuando ya estaban suficientemente cerca, y como si lo hubiera sentido, Trowa volteo en su dirección.

Dúo notó inmediatamente como el ambiente se volvió tenso. Heero, tenía la mirada clavada en la mesa, sin decir nada al respecto, sin mirar a Trowa y, sin embargo, teniendo sobre él mirada inquisitiva de Trowa.

Él, a quien alguna vez había envidiado por ser aquel al que Heero se acercaba de vez en cuando, aquel con el que Heero parecía entenderse y, en mayor o menor medida, confiaba; ahora... Aún sentía celos, no podía evitarlo, porque era evidente que con sólo esa palabra había logrado que Heero se mostrara así de ¿arrepentido? ¿culpable?

Mas, al mismo tiempo, Trowa se veía tan...

—Esos helados se ven realmente ricos, Midii —esta vez fue la voz de Quatre la que interrumpió sus pensamientos... claro, el empático Quatre seguramente había resentido la tensión en el grupo y había optado por una frase dulce para sacarlos de los agradables pensamiento.

—Oh, disculpen, no ofrecí traerles... —haciendo ademán de ir en busca de más helados.

—No te preocupes —contestó Quatre, con esas sonrisa dulce sólo digan de él—, puedo ir por ellos. Dúo, ¿me acompañas?

El americano asintió rápidamente y, luego de preguntar a los otros dos chicos que querían de la heladería fueron hasta ella, y a la prudente distancia, Quatre se atrevió a hablar:

—No te preocupes —pidió el rubio, con esa dulzura que le caracterizaba— se ve que Heero te quiere.

Primero asintió levemente con un movimiento de cabeza, mas luego sus pensamientos le llevaron a continuar con una oración algo sombría para su mejor amigo.

—Pero... tú debes saberlo, aún está... Trowa.

Quatre le miró de forma consternada y hasta algo herido, ¿que si lo sabía? Claro que estaba al tanto de los sentimientos de Trowa para el japonés, más de una vez había sentido envidia de ello, más de una vez había deseado que esas atenciones de Trowa pudieran ser también para él, pero era conciente, realmente.

Antes de que pudiera hablar, se dio cuenta que ya se habían detenido y que Dúo ya había empezado a pedir lo encomendado. Tomaron cada uno un par de conos y se dispusieron a regresar a la mesa.

—¿Heero habla de eso?

—No, a menos que le pregunte, pero es bastante evidente que lo que Trowa diga o haga le afecta.

Quatre bajo la mirada ligeramente, recordando vividamente la actitud del chico después de ese incidente con el Zero, aquél que por poco le cuesta la vida a Trowa, recordado los reclamos de Heero y su comportamiento cuando fueron tomados como prisioneros...

—Mmh... —fue la poco característica respuesta de Quatre al encontrarse nuevamente con que el pequeño tramo de recorrido había sido terminado antes de que pudiera darse cuenta.

Entregaron ambos los encargos, la nieve de pay de zarzamora a Wufei y la de café con almendras para Trowa, y así en silencio, se sentaron ambos en sus respectivos lugares.

—Así que... ¿cómo fue que pudiste rastrear a Barton? —cuestionó Wufei—. Considerando que ni siquiera sabías el nombre que estaba usando.

—Esa fue la razón por la que tarde tanto en encontrarlo —contestó Midii cuando salió de su desconcierto por la repentina pregunta (en realidad había estado observando discretamente al chico a su lado consumir curiosamente el postre)*—. En el tiempo en que lo conocí, él ni siquiera usaba nombre alguno.

—Entonces, ¿cómo...? —musitó Quatre una pregunta inconclusa, esperando que la chica comprendiera el resto.

—Para ser franca nunca lo hubiera podido encontrar de no ser por esa persona —sacó un papel de su bolsillo y lo extendió a Trowa— dijo que te había conocido junto a un grupo de mercenarios, el también te reconocía por Nanashi, y sin embargo fue él quien supo decirme ese nombre "Trowa Barton".

A medida que la escuchaba, la ecuánime expresión de Trowa fue tornándose de apoco en una de desconcierto, que resulto evidente para el resto cuando si mirada se dirigió a la nota.

—¿Significa algo para ustedes el nombre "Ralph Kurt"?**

* * *

_**Notas:**_

_*Me imagino taaan lindo a Heero comiendo helado_

_**Para quienes el nombre Ralph Kurt no segnifica nada, bueno, prometo que no lo invente, es realmente parte de los personajes oficiales, aparece en el Manga Blind Target, de Gundam Wing, y como lo mencino, y si mal no lo recuerdo, pertenece al segundo grupo de mercenarios con los que esta Trowa... fisicamente es como un Heero, solo que mucho más alto. Se lleva bien con Trowa, de hecho (dando un spoiler de final de ese manga) Trowa invita a Ralph a tomar un café, aunque éste declina (me hubiera gustado que dijera que sí)_


End file.
